WTF is with Konoha High!
by Chronos Spirit
Summary: Mainly SakuxSasu, but there are alot more. Sakura is the new girl at Konoha High a school filled with weird students and teachers, and a psychopathic principal. And now she's got one of the most popular guys in school after her! This is gonna be hell...
1. New Life

Taru: Ah, the joy of another story!

Axel: Crap, you mean we're still stuck here?!

Taru: Oh yes. And it's that kinda voice that says I need to be stabbityed...

Axel: But who's going to remind you that you don't own Naruto.

Taru: It's sad, but it's true...

Aki: Aw it's ok, you get to control Naruto here.

Naruto characters: Oh great...

Taru: True! I have the power!!!!

Miyuki: You plus power equals destruction.

Taru: But it's fun destruction!

Miyuki: It's funstruction!!

Taru: YAY!! FUNSTRUCTION TIME!!

Demyx: While they go on with their "funstruction" you can go on and read the story!

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno. Just recently my father's job got transferred to a place called Konoha. And, of course, my mom and I are going with. I guess I'm a bit disappointed about having to leave the few friends I made, but it's not like this is the first time I started getting comfortable with life and then have to leave it behind again. So now I'm going to be starting a new life again...I wonder what this is gonna be like...

"Sakura! Honey, it's time to wake up!" I heard mom call. I grunted and rolled over in response. Why is the world so cruel? Reality yanking me away right when I was at the climax of my dream? "Sakura, wake up now! Don't make me come up there, I'm not afraid to pull you out of your bed!"

I threw off the covers and stood up. "I'm up! You don't need to pull me out of bed!" I shouted down. I knew that she would have pulled me out of bed, she's done it a couple of times before. I yawned and streatched before grabbing my towel and jumping in the shower. Feeling the warm water helped to wake me up a bit. I then got out and towel dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I looked at my short pink hair and decided to just leave it. I went back into my room and decided on some baggy black pants that had a red trim and chains, a red ribbed red tank top that said "SHUT UP VOICES! Or I'll poke you with my q-tip again!" and some simple black boots. I added some eyeliner and mascara and was ready to go.

"Do you want me to come with you, Sakura? I know how first days can be." My mom asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm gonna walk there too, so you don't have to give me a ride." I said, grabbing an apple in one hand and my backpack in another. "Ok, I'll see you after school."

"Bye, hun, have a good day!" Mom called as I shut the front door.

I looked down the road and saw the school in the distance. I still don't get why my mom thought it was so important to get a house by the school, but whatever. In minutes I was across the street from the two story high school. I started to cross the street when suddenly a car sped by, nearly running me over! "NICE ONE ASS HOLE!!" I shouted, flipping the car off.

"Are you ok?!" I heard someone behind me ask. I turned around to see someone with a horrible bowl cut hair style.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said. "Just a little startled. But, you probably would be too if you almost got run over by some jack-off."

Bowl cut dude shook his head. "That was Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, their not exactly the most polite people in the world. I'm Rock Lee, by the way."

I smiled at him. "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise. Would you like me to show you around the school?"

"Yeah, as long I don't get killed crossing the street." I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe." He smiled, giving me a thumbs up. I looked both ways to make sure it was clear before I crossed the street.

"Since you're new here I can introduce you to some of the people." Lee said, as we walked into the school. "That's Temari and Kankuro, their brother and sister, most of the time you don't want to mess with them. They have another brother, Gaara, but he normally keeps to himself. That's Ten ten. Ten ten has a thing about making weapons, it can sometimes be a problem when she makes needle launchers out of mechanical pencils, but the teachers always keep her in line. And that's Shino. Shino's very quiet, he kinda creeps me out sometimes..."

As Lee continued talking I noticed a small dark haired girl getting yelled at by a blonde. "You IDIOT! You scuffed my new shoe!!!"

"I-I'm sorry..." The dark haired girl said quietly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!! Do you know how much these shoes cost?!" The blonde shouted, grabbing the other girl by her hair.

"HEY!" I found myself shouting. "Leave her alone, she said she was sorry!"

"I don't even know you, so stay out of it!" She said, glancing at me.

"Well, you're gonna know my fist if you keep being such a bitch!!" I said, clenching my fists, resisting the urge to punch her right here and now.

"I'd like to see you try to hit me." She smirked, letting go of the dark haired girl and crossing her arms.

Well, there's the invitation I'd been waiting for. Without a second thought I found myself hurling my fist into her face. "Well, now we've established that I can hit you. Wanna see how many times I can?"

"Ugh!! You'll regret that!" She shouted, storming off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I mumbled, then I turned my attention to the dark haired girl. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Um...I-I'm fine." She said, gathering the books she had dropped. "Thank you."

"It's not prob!" I smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno. You shouldn't have any problems with her anymore, and if you do just let me know."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled a little bit.

"Sakura Haruno! Please come to the principals office, immediately!!" A female voice boomed over the intercom. What a great way to start off a new school year...

* * *

Aki: Uh, Taru had a little too much "fustruction" so she and Miyuki were kinda arrested. 

Axel: Does that mean we'll finally be free?!

Aki: ...No.

Xemnas: Well, at least she won't be able to call me "Man sex."

Xigbar: No, I'll take over doing that, Man sex!

Xemnas: -Blushes- Shut up, Big rax!!

Xaldin: You're all idiots!

Everybody: ...

Demyx: So...what do we do now?

Axel: I don't know..It's hard for me to admit it, but it's boring without Taru here.

Aki: I'm sure by the next chappy she'll be back with more stupid ideas that will almost kill all of us!

Demyx: So I guess you'll all just have to review and come back soon for the next part.


	2. How is SHE the principal?

Taru: I am back in black, baby!! But I still don't own Naruto...

Demyx: Where'd you get the bail munny?

Miyuki: From all of your wallets.

Axel: HEY!! You stole my munny!!

Taru: Boo hoo, get over it. I stole from all the other Organization XIII members...Well, except from my Zexy!! -Huggles Zexion-

Saiix: YOU STOLE 1000 MUNNY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!

Taru: AH!!! BI-POLAR PSYCHO ON THE LOOSE!!!!!!!!! -Hides behind Zexy and Aki-

Aki: Why am I always your shield?!

Taru: Because you lavah me! -Smiles sweetly-

Aki: Taru, sweet and you go together like ice cream and dry wall...

Taru: Humph! -Pouts- Well, at least I get Zexy!

Aki: Well, I get Demyx and Sora!

Taru: Haha, Sora's a pretty princess... Well I also get Riku!

Miyuki: This could go on for a while, so on with the story!!

* * *

Recap:

"It's not prob!" I smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno. You shouldn't have any problems with her anymore, and if you do just let me know."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled a little bit.

"Sakura Haruno! Please come to the principals office, immediately!!" A female voice boomed over the intercom. What a great way to start off a new school year...

Chapter two: How is SHE the principal

I walked up to the office and saw and looked at the blonde woman behind the desk. "Um...Hello?" I asked, trying to get her attention. She looked up at me and took a drink from the bottle on her desk.

"You're Sa-Sakura Haruno, right?" She said, slurring her words slightly.

"Um, yeah. Are you the principal?" I asked, quirking my brow in curiosity.

"Hell no, I'm the vice principal, Tsunade. The principal's in the office behind me. Just go in." She said, laying her head back down on her desk.

Ok, drunk v.p.? Has this school been checked lately? I walked into the office and noticed a large chair that's back was facing me. "Uh, principal?" I called.

"Sit." A voice said from behind the chair. I heard the bell ring as I sat down on the chair close to the door and leaned back. "You know why you're here, don't you?"

"Well, you see...The blonde-" I was cut off when the principals chair spun around and came face to face with a woman with purple hair and green eyes.

"I'D LIKE TO BE THE FIRST TO WELCOME TO YOU TO OUR FAMILY OF A SCHOOL!!!" She yelled jumping up and grabbing my hand. "I hope you come to enjoy this school and all it has to offer!!" She smiled, shaking my hand roughly.

I couldn't say anything! I was completely weirded out by the principal and also a bit afraid of her. "Thank you?" I squeaked.

"Oh, no need for thanks, dear child! I'll be more than happy to help you out anytime you need it!! By the way, feel free to call me by my first name: Hotaru! Or even Taru!! It's your choice!!!" She said, sitting back down in her chair and spinning around.

Has this woman ever heard the words MENTAL HELP?! I'm starting to think I should hit up Ten ten for a tranquilizer gun... "Ok, so is that all?" I asked, moving towards the door.

"Oh, you can't leave just yet!!" Principal Taru yelled, jumping onto her desk. "I must...GIVE YOU YOUR SCHEDULE!!!" She reached into the desk she was standing on and pulled out a small piece of paper. She jumped down and landed in front of me, holding out the paper.

I snatched it quickly, not wanting her to do anything else insane. "All right, so if that's all you needed me for..."

"DON'T you leave just yet...I'LL TAKE YOU TO YOUR FIRST CLASS!!!" She shouted, grabbing my arm and literally dragging me to my first class. "IRUKA!!!" She shouted, kicking down the door and letting me go.

"Yes, Miss Hotaru?" Iruka replied, looking up from the papers he had.

"I...I have to tell you something..." She said, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes. "YOU HAVE A NEW STUDENT!!!!!!" Principal Taru then proceeded to jump out of the room and shove me in. "I'm sure you will all be fast friends with Sakura so HAVE FUN!!!!" Everybody in the class including the teacher shook their heads as the principal skipped off down the hall singing "John-Jacob-Jingle-Heimer-Schmidt."

"Is she really the principal?" I asked, still not fully believing someone that psychotic could be that important.

"Yes, and she's the Chemistry teacher..." I shivered at the thought of her handling dangerous chemicals and substances. "Well, welcome to Konoha High. I'm your homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino. Please take a seat." He smiled kindly. I think I'll like this teacher, he seems like the only normal person in this school. I looked at the class and saw Hinata, but she had some brown short haired guy sitting next to her. Then I saw Lee, but he had Ten ten sitting next to him. The only open seat was next to a blonde guy with blue eyes. "Ok, so as I was saying..."

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde whispered, holding out his hand.

"Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." I smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Ditto. You must be new, need someone to show you around after class?"

"I've already got Lee at my beck and call, but what class do you have next?"

He thought for a moment and then remembered. "It's been a while since I actually _went_ to it. But it's PE, with Gai Maito."

"Awesome, I have the same. Maybe you can show me to my next class." I grinned.

"Sure, then I can show off my wicked moves." He smirked.

"Psh, five bucks says I could kick your moves ass!"

"Fine, your on. We'll just see what happens next period." He grinned.

* * *

Taru: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M EVEN INSANE IN THE STORY!!!!!!

Aki: Is that a good thing?

Taru: Sometimes it is... -Grins Evilly-

Xemnas: She's kinda scary...

Miyuki: Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Man sex.

Xemnas: SHUT UP ABOUT THE MAN SEX ALREADY!!!

Taru: LOL!! MAN SEX!!! -Rolls on floor laughing-

Marluxia: Did someone say something about man sex?

Taru: Why? Did you wanna have man sex with Man sex?!

Xigbar: BWAHAHAHA!!! I knew Marly was gay!!

Axel: That's what happens when your element is flower!!

Taru: -Pulls out sake- Now this'll be a party!! So don't forget to review! And come back soon for the next part!! Got it memorized?

Axel: STOP STEALING MY LINE!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. But his face hit my ball!

Taru: BACK WELCOME!! -Walks around tipsy like- I own Naruto, AND I'M BATMAN!!!!!!!!!

Xigbar: Wow, you've got a huge rack for a man...

Aki: You're not a man, you don't own Naruto, and you're afraid of superheros, because they wear spandex...

Taru: AH!!!!!!!!!! SPANDEX!!!! -Hides behind Marly- Is it gone?

Miyuki: Moron... -Takes a drink from the lava lamp-

Taru: ANYWHO!!! So two guys are walking down the street, one guy walks into a bar, and the other one ducks! Du dun tss!

Everyone: ...

Taru: Well, they all can't be gems... And speaking of celery!! I'd like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you that reviewed! You're all so nice!! You guys deserve metals or something!

Miyuki: We don't have any metals...but we have shiny ornaments!

Aki: Oh...shiny!!

Taru: Psh, you make it seem like I have a low attention span...

Miyuki: Some are jingly too!

Taru: MY JINGLE!!! -Takes all jingly things- ...I AM THE NIGHT!!! -Pulls out random Batman cape and flies off-

Miyuki: Wow, she really is Batman...Well on with the story!!

* * *

Recap:

"Sure, then I can show off my wicked moves." He smirked.

"Psh, five bucks says I could kick your moves ass!"

"Fine, your on. We'll just see what happens next period." He grinned.

Chapter three: But his face hit my ball!

The bell rang signaling that first period was over. "You've go all your stuff, right?" Naruto asked, as I picked up my backpack.

"Yeah, my gym suit should be here somewhere..."

"Well, good enough! Now this way to the gym!!" He smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me through the thick crowds that filled the school. After getting lost for a little bit, ("I know it's around here somewhere!" Naruto kept saying), we finally found the gym.

The bell rang again just as the gym came into sight we ran for it, but once we got in everybody was already gone.

"You're late, Naruto...Oh, I see we have a new student..." I turned around and saw a man that looked like an older, ugly version of Lee!! "Hello, I'm your gym teacher, Gai Maito." He gave me a thumbs up and smiled, and I could've sworn that I saw his teeth shine.

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno." I said, trying to resist the urge to laugh at him. Naruto looked at me strangely, but just seemed to shake it off.

"Well, you seem to be pretty excited about being in gym, so I'll let you get changed."

"Thank you, M-Mr. Maito!" I said, snickering as I ran off to the girls locker room. Is he trying to be like one of the Beetles? Hm...I wonder if he's related to Lee somehow... I walked past the showers and the bathrooms and finally got to the lockers. I looked around and saw girls in gym uniforms styling their hair and reaplying make-up. What's the point of putting on make-up like that if you're just going to sweat it off? I looked at the paper that had my schedule and locker numbers on it and went to my assigned locker. I changed quickly and stuffed my backpack and other clothes into the locker before pulling my short hair back with a headband.

I started heading back to the gym and saw the blonde who was pushing Hinata around earlier. "...All I'm sure of is that pink haired bitch is gonna pay!" She said, applying more cover up to the still visible black eye I had given her. "Oh, I hope Sasuke doesn't notice! He's gonna ask me out any day now, I know it!!" Ino said, holding her hand to her chest.

Ugh! Make me gag, why don't cha? I rolled my eyes and continued making my way to the gym. But she said Sasuke, didn't she? That's probably Sasuke Uchiha one of the ones who almost ran me over this morning! He must be in this class... Hm, sounds like the perfect chance to teach him some manners...

"All right, everyone!" Gai shouted. "Today, since we have a new student, I thought we'd welcome her by playing a classic school game: DODGE BALL!!"

I smiled to myself. Awesome, now all I have to do is figure out who Sasuke is and beat the shit outta him!! As we all stood around not really doing anything, I felt someone watching me. When I looked around I notice one boy in particular who had dark hair that sort of stood up in the back. He looked at me in such a way that it started to creep me out.

"Now the teams will be paired as such, on team one we have Lee, Gaara, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Shadow, and Sakura. And on team two we have Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Ten ten, Shikamaru, and Neji. Split up into your teams! Team one will take the left half of the court and team two will take the right."

Hell yeah!! This game was completely perfect!! I was facing Naruto _and_ Sasuke! Looks like fate was on my side today! I went to the team ones side of the court and scanned everyone on the other side. Ok, so I know Naruto, Ten ten, and Ino, but who is everyone else.

"On the whistle!" Gai looked at each side of the court and blew his whistle. I ran up to the middle of the court and grabbed one of the balls and threw it at the nearest person. "Shikamaru you're out!"

"What a drag..." He mumbled, leaving the court.

All right, another one I know isn't Sasuke! I scanned the other team again and noticed Naruto throwing a ball at me. I smirked jumped out of the way before it even got close, but it did hit the person behind me.

"Shino, you're out!" Gai called.

He didn't say anything, but still left the court. I continued dodging with the occasional attempt at Naruto but, I have to admit, he was pretty good. Just then I noticed one of the guys on the other team, who had long brown hair and eyes like Hinata, throw a ball at Hinata with so much force it knocked her down.

"Hinata, you're out!"

Hinata got up slowly and left the court. Oh, whoever that is, his ass is mine. I looked at my side of the court and saw the only other girl on this team and a boy with red hair having a little war against Ten ten and the guy Hinata was sitting next to in first period. Lee seemed to be aiming for the guy who was staring at me at the begining of this class. And the other guy was basically just dodging. I looked at the other side and saw Ino grab a ball and throw it at me as hard as she could. I grabbed the ball and spun in a half circle, adding more force to the throw, and threw it strait at the guy who knocked down Hinata.

"Ino, Neji you're both out!" Gai called.

Ino gave me a drity look as she and Neji left the court. But in my joy I didn't notice a stray ball coming my way.

"Sakura, you're out!" Gai called.

DAMN IT!! Great, now I won't be able to beat the crap out of Sasuke! I walked to the sidelines and sat on the bleachers by Hinata. "You, ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Hinata replied in her small quiet voice.

"Good." I smiled. "I got Neji back for you! Sweet move, huh?"

"That was very cool. Thank you." She smiled back.

I turned my attention back to the game and saw the fat one who was on my team get hit.

"Chouji, out!" Gai called. And then the girl, Shadow I think it was, was so focused on hitting Ten ten that she didn't notice the ball the guy had thrown at her. "Shadow, out!" But the red head quickly threw a ball at the other guy and hit him strait in the face. "Kiba, you're out!" So that means that the other guy is Sasuke then? Well, he'll be sure to feel my wrath! One of the balls that was on the ground rolled to my feet I picked it up and threw it with all my strength strait at Sasuke. It hit him right on the side of his head. He looked over a bit shocked at first, but then he got angry. "Sakura, you're already out!" Gai shouted. But just as I was about to reply a ball hit me in the stomach. I forgot about the rules and ran onto the court and grabbed a ball and threw it at him again. But before he could retaliate Gai blew his whistle and ended up sending us to the principals office. I wonder what the principal will be like when she's angry...

* * *

Taru: I'm back from the Batcave!!

Aki: What took you so long?

Taru: Well, there was this painting that I saw, and the eyes were staring at me. So I felt that was a challenge, and had a staring contest with it.

Miyuki: You had a staring contest with a painting?

Taru: Yup! And I won!

Xaldin: We're all out of sake...

Taru: Well then go get some more, you lazy ass!!

Xemnas: Does this dress make me look fat? -Is wearing a tight, short, red dress-

Taru: No, but for some reason it's making me want to hurl.

Xigbar: Not before me! -Runs to bathroom-

Taru: ...Well, this party is winding down, so why don't you readers just go ahead and review, and I should get the next part out soon!

Marly: Where did you get that dress, Xemnas?

Xemnas: From Taru's closet!

Taru: All right, now you die!!!!!


	4. Where are these costumes coming from!

Taru: I'M BACK!!! AND I STILL SMELL LIKE POT!!!

Aki: Well, that's what happens when you go to a concert.

Taru: I know, BUT I GOT TO SEE GERARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I still think he's hot, even with short whitish blonde hair...

Miyuki: You have a thing for guys with lightish hair, don't you?

Taru: Yeah, like Gerard, Zexy, Riku, Kakashi, Sesshomaru, Yoko Kurama...

Xigbar: I have white stripes in my hair!

Taru: But there are some exceptions... -Glances at Man sex who got the shit beat out of him for wearing Taru's dress-

Miyuki: Plus you hate that band, the White Stipes.

Taru: Yeah, THEY SUCK MONKEY BALLS!!!! But, I love My Chemical Romance, Rise Against, and the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!!

Jessie: Wah, I wanted to go!

Aki: SQUEE!!! JESSIE!!! -Tackle glomps Jessie-

Taru: Yay!! DOG PILE ON JESSIE!!!! -Jumps on Aki and Jessie-

Miyuki: Well, you guys can go on and read the story!! -Jumps on Taru, Aki, Jessie, and the rest of Organization XIII-

* * *

Recap:

"Sakura, you're already out!" Gai shouted. But just as I was about to reply a ball hit me in the stomach. I forgot about the rules and ran onto the court and grabbed a ball and threw it at him again. But before he could retaliate Gai blew his whistle and ended up sending us to the principals office. I wonder what the principal will be like when she's angry...

Chapter four: Where in hell are the costumes coming from!

I walked into the main office and saw Tsunade drinking strait from a bottle of vodka with one hand, and typing with the other one. Gai let go of me and Sasuke to open the door to the principals office. "In here, I'll let Ms. Hotaru deal with you two." He said before walking off. I glared at Sasuke as he walked in front of me and into the office.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Taru smiled, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on her desk. "Sakura Haruno? Hm...well, it's good to see your making friends!" She giggled. "Hitting on the boys already huh? Well, at least neither of you were seriously hurt! But even if one of you two were..." Taru jumped onto her desk and ripped off her clothes to reveal a plumbers outfit. "Whoops wrong outfit!" She then ripped off the plumbers outfit to reveal a pink bunny suit. "DAMMIT!!" She ripped off that to reveal a nurses outfit. "I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF MY STUDENTS!!!!"

"Can we skip the stupidity?" I asked, just wanting to get back to class.

"Aww, do you want a costume too?!" She asked, jumping off of her desk. Sasuke chuckled to himself as she dressed me in a cheerleader uniform. Jack ass... I flipped him off and sat on the chair near the door. "But, on a serious note, you two are going to have to face the consequences of fighting in school. So I'll lay down the law!!" Taru ripped off the nurses outfit to reveal a police costume. "You both are going to be in room 206 at three-thirty this afternoon! Is that clear?!"

"Yeah...whatever." I said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Eh, good enough. Now I'll take you both to your third period class!!!!" She shouted, grabbing my wrist in one hand and Sasukes in the other, and taking off at top speed down the hall. She stopped right before she ran into a door that had 117 written on the window. She let go of Sasuke and I and started fixing her hair and clothes before she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." A male voice called.

Taru opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Kakashi! Um...I-I...uh, I mean, here are two more students!!"

Hm, does principal Taru like this teacher? This is the calmest I've ever seen her! I already like this teacher! "Well, then, please take a seat you two."

"I guess, I-I'll leave you to teaching! Um...See you later, Kakashi." The principal smiled making her way out of the room. I smiled slightly at how weird the principal was, but then looked toward the class. I noticed two empty seats, one was next to Lee and the other was next to pig girl. _Real hard choice_... I plopped down in the seat next to Lee and picked up the book that was on the table. Romeo and Juliet, huh? I just read that again over the summer. I opened up the first page and started reading when I heard something slide in front of me. I looked down and read what was written in the notebook:

**What happened when you were in the principals office?**

I pulled out my pen and wrote:

_Nothing too bad. I thought I'd be in more trouble, but she only gave me detention with cockatoo hair._

**I'm sure you'll be able to survive Sasuke for a half an hour.**

_Yeah, we'll just have to see if he'll be able to survive me._

Lee smiled and then went back to reading. I looked over at Hinata and saw that she was staring at Naruto. I wonder if she...nah! She's so sweet and quiet, and he's such a loud, annoying, idiot! But they do say opposites attract. I looked forward at the teacher and saw that he wasn't reading Romeo and Juliet. I looked closely at the cover which read Icha Icha Paradise. EW!!!! Are they even allowed to bring nasty sex books in school?! Well, then again the principals crazy and dresses up her students, and the vice principals an alcoholic. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised...

This class went by quickly, and then it was off to history. I'd always liked learning about the past, I just hope that the teacher isn't insane. I walked in and saw a woman with short black hair who seemed fairly serious. "All right, I'm Aki Toyowa. Take your seats and do what you want for today, but remember I'm only doing this to make the new girl feel welcome."

She seems like a cool teacher; I like her! For this class I sat next to Hinata and talked with her, Lee, Ten ten, and Naruto. After that it was lunch time! I swear I was so hungry I could eat a horse!! Note that I said "could"... "So what do they have here?"

"Normal stuff like pizza, hamburgers, cheeseburgers-"

"DON'T FORGET RAMEN!!!" Naruto shouted, cutting off Lee.

"Yes, ramen too." Lee smiled.

"All right! Ramen sounds good right about now!" I said, pulling out my wallet. I looked into it and saw that it was empty. Damn, I forgot to get the money my mom owed me this morning! "Or, I guess an apple would be good too!" I said pulling out the apple I had grabbed this morning. "I'll go save us a table." I said, walking off with my tiny excuse for a meal. Oh, why is the world so cruel? Ten ten came with me and sat down at the table outside. She seemed to be working with some powders. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a small stick of dynamite." She said, pulling out a bag of peanuts.

"Seems complicated." I said, watching her crush a peanut and put it in the mix.

(A/N Peanuts are actually an ingredient in dynamite! Ain't that spiffy!?)

"It's actually not! You've just gotta know what you're doing. It would be really bad if it was set off before it was ready." She smiled, packing the powder into a tube.

"Cool. Can you make anything that can get rid of spiky haired jerks?" I laughed, thinking about Sasuke being harmed by explosives.

She laughed too. "Sure! You name the form of death and I can make it happen!"

Just then Lee and everyone else sat down. "Here." Naruto said, handing me some ramen. I took it and smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto!!" I said, pulling out some chopstix and digging in. "You. Don't know. How. Hungry. I was!!" I said, between bites.

"You're welcome, I saw how hungry you were and wanted to help!" He grinned. "Plus your moves really did kick ass in gym!"

"Yeah, that was cool how you took out both Ino and Neji!" Lee smiled.

"Psh, that was easy. I just wish I could of really taken out Sasuke!" I said, putting down my empty ramen cup.

"You kind of did." Ten ten mentioned.

"I guess." I sighed, stretching a little. Now, all I have to do is get even with Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Taru: WOOOHOOO!!! ANOTHER CHAPPY OUT!!!!! -Runs around like a spastic idiot-

Aki: -Picks up phone and presses speed dial #1- Hey, Martha? She's doing it again.

Taru: ALL HAIL THE PIE OVERLORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BlueberrySPICEA: HERE HERE!!!

Aki: All right, I'll use the tranq gun. Ok, bye. -Hangs up phone-

Taru: OH PIEOTHEUS PLEAS STRIKE DOWN THOSE WHO... -Passes out-

Miyuki: Are those the extra strength ones?

Aki: Yup, that should keep her out for a few good hours.

Taru: Chestnuts. -Snore- Ampallang. -Snore- Explosions. -Snore-

Miyuki: Even in her sleep she's a random idiot.

Taru: -Starts moving leg-

Aki: Aw, she's dreaming that she's running somewhere.

Taru: -Snore- Review. -Snore- Next part. -Snore- Soon. -Snore- Markers. -Snore-


	5. Feel the chemistry

Taru: YAY!!! I'm not dead!!!

Demyx: Why would you be dead?

Taru: Cuz, it was Christmas season, need I say more?

Miyuki: Eh, it's not that bad.

Taru: XP I still hate it.

Aki: Well, at least now you're typing again!

Taru: YAY!!! I deserve a cookie!! -Gives puppy dog eyes-

Aki: Fine. -Pulls out double chocolate chocolate chip cookies-

Taru: MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Takes cookies and runs under table to eat- My precioussssss...

Miyuki: I want a cookie now!!

Taru: Well I want Zexy, a bed, whipped cream, chains, a whip, leather, and fudge! But we all can't get what we wan...Oh wait, I'll probably get that later too! -Grins sigestively-

Aki: DAMN YOU TARU!! You just gave me, yet another, very disturbing mental image.

Axel: Well, before this get's any dirtier you guys can go ahead with the story

* * *

Recap:

"Psh, that was easy. I just wish I could of really taken out Sasuke!" I said, putting down my empty ramen cup.

"You kind of did." Ten ten mentioned.

"I guess." I sighed, stretching a little. Now, all I have to do is get even with Itachi Uchiha...

Chapter five: Feel the chemistry

"Be careful, Sakura." Lee said as guys and I all headed to our next class.

I looked at him strangely. "Why? Where just going to class."

"Yeah, but the next class is Chemistry." Naruto piped in.

"What's so bad about that? I like chemistry!" I said.

"But don't you remember who the teach-" Lee was cut off by a loud explosion and smoke filling the whole hall.

HOLY SHIT, WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?! When the smoke finally cleared we saw a charred and blackened Ms. Taru against the wall across from what I assumed was the chemistry lab.

She coughed a little and stood up. "AWESOME!!!!! I WANNA DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!"

The everybody in the hall pulled an anime fall before getting back to whatever they were doing. "Does Ms. Taru have any medications she's forgetting?" I asked, shaking my head.

"By now we've all just assumed that they haven't made a medication strong enough for her yet!" Naruto laughed. I laughed too, but stopped when the sprinklers and fire alarm went off. Perfect.

---

After the fire men had finished checking the lab for anything hazardous school was already over. I went to my locker to get my stuff, but I couldn't get my locker open. "Dammit!" I shouted, pulling on it with all my strength.

"Here." Naruto said, punching the locker next to mine. To my surprise my locker flung open along with all the other lockers around it. "Sometimes they get jammed, so you have to hit the one next to yours."

"Thanks." I smiled, grabbing my backpack and a couple books.

"No prob!" He grinned widely. "It takes a while for you to get used to the school, but eventually you'll learn all the little secrets...So, um...I was wondering..."

"Yes?" I asked, putting my crap in my backpack.

"Well, do you wanna go get some ramen? There's this really good place I go to all the time, they're really nice there!" Wait a moment, did he just ask me out? I blushed a little and dropped one of my books. I bent down quickly to get it, but so did Naruto. "So, do you want to?"

I don't really know him well enough to know if I like him, and I don't want to hurt his feelings. "I can't. I've got detention." I said.

"Well, we could go after! It'll be fine!" He smiled.

"You guys going to the ramen shop?" Lee asked, coming up to us with Ten ten and Hinata.

"Yeah." Naruto said shortly.

"Cool, we can all chill there today." Ten ten said.

I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was already 3:37. "Well, you guys can chill without me, cuz I've got detention! And I'm late already!"

"We'll wait, infront of the school, just come out there once detention's over." Lee smiled.

I decided that it'd be easiest just to agree with them and get going. "All right, that's cool. I'll see you guys later!" I called, running off to room 206. When I got there I saw Gaara, Kiba, and some other older student I had never met, but there was no teacher or anything. I sighed to myself and decided to try and talk with Gaara.

"Hi." I said, taking a seat next to him. He didn't say anything. That's weird. I looked at him closely, but he still didn't do anything. Maybe he's lost in his thoughts. He didn't say anything, he didn't move, I was starting to wonder if he's even breathing! I stood up and walked in front of him. "Hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

Still nothing. I reached out and poked him lightly, but he still didn't move. I waved both of my hands in front of his face, I jumped around, I made faces. But still nothing.

Just then the guy Lee said his name was Kankuro walked in. And Gaara looked over at him. So he IS alive. I sighed and sat down in the nearest desk and decided to just day dream.

After a while Sasuke came in looking rather pissed off. He was quickly followed by Ms. Taru. She was no longer covered in dirt, but now she had a bandage on the side of her face and something wrapped around her arm. "I'll deal with Itachi later, don't worry." She said to Sasuke before looking up at everyone here. "All right! Punishment time!!" She grinned widely and scanned the class. "GAARA!!!" She shouted, pulling out a panda costume and putting it on him in seconds. "You look so cute!! Anywho! You, Gaara, and Kankuro will clap erasers for the whole school."

"The whole school?" Kankuro complained.

"Keep complaining and all make it every school in the nation." Ms. Taru said giving him a stern look. He just rolled his eyes and left with Gaara. Ms. Taru then turned her attention to the upper classman. "Apparently someone, Kisame, wrote something very crude in the boys bathroom."

Kisame snickered to himself. "What about it, Teach?"

"I want you to clean it off, as well as every other stall in there."

"Man, this sucks..." Kisame mumbled making his way out of the room.

Ms. Taru then turned to me and Sasuke. "Well, what should I do with you two?" She pondered, placing her hand on her chin and grinning evilly. I don't think I like that look. "Hm...I think I'll have you two clean the chemistry lab. Together, as a team! AND YOU WILL BE FRIENDS!!! Maybe even taco suited friends..."

"No taco suits!!" Sasuke and I said together.

"Fine." Ms. Taru pouted. "Just go to the lab, everything you need is there... So that means you're with me, Kiba! I'll need you to do some things I can't with my arm like this..."

That was all I heard before I was out of earshot. I was a bit annoyed that I'd have to clean the lab with _him_, but I figured I might as well just get it over with so I wouldn't have to be stuck here long. I followed Sasuke through the halls, considering I don't really remember the way, and we got there quickly.

"Listen," I said, looking at the huge mess that once was the chemistry lab, "I know that we don't really get along that well, but we should really just try to get this done. How about I start on the right side of the room and you do the left?"

Sasuke said nothing, but took a broom and started sweeping on his side.

Not very talkative, huh? Well, maybe that's for the best. I mean, who knows what would happen if we started fighting for real. I picked up a broom and started sweeping on my side. I guess things won't be so bad.

* * *

Taru: Meh, kinda a dull chappy, but it get's better! In the next chappy Sakura get's to talk with Sasuke, and chill with her peeps. Strait up, G!

Aki: Word, dogg.

Miyuki: Yo, home skillet!

Xigbar: What are they doing?

Demyx: I think Taru calls it street talk.

Axel: They sound pretty stupid to me.

Taru: Psh, quit trippin'! I'm keepin' it real, down town east side!!

Nana: I think she's suffered brain damage...

Taru: NANA!!! -tackle glomps-

Aki: How'd you get here?

Nana: I have no idea.

Taru: YAY!! Now we're the four amigaps again!! So, while I go on scheming, go review! And come back soon for the next part!! Oh, and if you like my form of stupidity and Organization XIII, go read my other story!! And be on the lookout for something else new, it should be here fairly soon!!


	6. Weirder things have happened

Taru: AH I HURT!!!

Demyx: What's wrong?

Miyuki: She went to the dentist yesterday.

Axel: That's not so bad, quit being a baby!

Taru: YOU GET EIGHT FILLINGS AND LETS SEE YOU TALK!!! -Throws chair at Axel-

Axel: -Gets hit on head with chair and knocked out-

Aki: Wow, you're more violent than usual.

Taru: Well they didn't even give me laughing gas. Instead I got four shots of novacane. Plus it's not even the fillings that hurt, it's my jaw. I hade it jammed open for almost two hours!!

Miyuki: That's what you get for eating so much junk food and not going to the dentist for like a year.

Taru: And I've also gotta get two stupid baby teeth, that wouldn't leave, removed. Then I have to wear a retainer before I get braces. I HATE TEETH!!!!!!!!

Aki: Eh, braces aren't that bad.

Taru: I still hate teeth...

Demyx: Well, unless you want to hear Taru complain, I suggest you go read the story.

* * *

Recap:

Sasuke said nothing, but took a broom and started sweeping on his side.

Not very talkative, huh? Well, maybe that's for the best. I mean, who knows what would happen if we started fighting for real. I picked up a broom and started sweeping on my side. I guess things won't be so bad.

Chapter six: Weirder things have happened...

I'm really starting to hate this! Normally I can take silence, but he was just completely ignoring me! Five minutes ago I had asked him to hand me the window cleaner, but he just acted like he hadn't heard me.

"SASUKE!!" I shouted, but still nothing. "UCHIHA!!!! SASUKE LISTEN TO ME YOU DUMB ASS!!!!!!"

He still just continued cleaning like I wasn't even there. You know what, that's it!! I reached down and picked up a charred book that was on the floor in front of me and I chucked it strait at his head.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, holding his head on the spot that the book hit him.

"Did you even hear me?! I called you for like ten minutes!! Oh, but I guess it's ok for _you_ to be an inconsiderate jerk!!!" I yelled, tossing my broom down.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He said, walking towards me and getting in my face. "You've done nothing but yell at me and throw things at me and I haven't done a single fucking thing to you!!!"

"Yeah, like nearly running me over doesn't count as doing a single fucking thing!!!" I glared up at him since he had a good couple of inches on me.

"That wasn't even me! And I can't control my ass of a brother when he's driving!! He becomes a maniac!" Sasuke said, backing up so he wasn't hovering over me.

Oh...I guess I was kind of a jerk to him without reason. But, maybe I should try being nice. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out when he nearly ran me over." I laughed a little.

"You should consider yorself lucky he didn't actually get you." He smirked.

Fighting aside, I guess maybe he's not so bad...maybe he's even a little cute...maybe... "But so why were you acting so weird earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kept staring at me during gym."

He looked away from me. "Well, you're a new student, so, I was just..." He trailed off and started sweeping again.

I grinned evilly, but then replaced it with a seductive smirk as I walked up in front of him and took the broom out of his hands. "So you just what?" I asked in the sexiest voice I could manage.

He looked down at me and began to back up. "U-uh, I just wanted t...to, um..." He continued backing up until he hit one of the counters. But when he moved his hand he ended up turning on the burner. "OW!!!" He shouted, jumping away from the counter and trying to put out the fire on the back of his shirt.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE!!!" I shouted, looking around for something to put out the flames. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be a bucket of soapy water, and tossed the water on him. He stopped running around and just stood there for a moment. "Sasuke!" I ran over to him. "Say something!!"

He still said nothing, but he walked over to the pile of cleaning supplies. What the hell is he doing?! Is he hurt, or what!? I opened my mouth ask him only to be drenched with the water from the other bucket. "Something." He smirked.

I was shocked at first, but then just smiled. "You ass!" I laughed. "This is what I get for trying to save you!"

"Hm, maybe I should thank you properly then..." He said, backing me up against a wall and placing his hands against the wall on either side of my head.

"Sa-Sasuke..." I breathed, feeling my cheeks heating up as tried my hardest to disappear into the wall. He leaned closer and closer until our faces were only mere inches apart. I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster, in fact, I was surprised he couldn't hear it. He was close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my lips, but for some reason that wasn't close enough for me. And before it even registered to me what I was doing, I closed the small gap between us and pressed my lips gently against his.

He seemed shocked by this at first, but quickly returned the kiss. His lips were so soft, and his kiss...it was rough, but gentle...demanding, but kind...it was wonderful...He took one of his hands and placed it on my cheek and snaked the other around my waist. I placed my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth to allow him entrance. As our tongues danced I felt his hands moving down my small frame, feeling every curve.

"Mm...Sasuke..." I moaned as his mouth moved down to my neck.

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO GET THAT FRIENDLY!!!" Ms. Taru shouted from the door. Sasuke and I quickly split apart, both of us looking semi-embarrassed. "Well...at least you're no longer fighting. See if you two had worn the taco suits..."

"I refuse to wear a taco suit!" I said.

"Well, what about a-"

"No burritos either." Sasuke said, regaining his 'oh yeah, I'm cool' disposition.

It's amazing, I went from completely loathing him, to throwing things at him, to teasing him, to setting him on fire, to throwing water at him, to making out with him all in less than twenty minutes. Well, I guess weirder things have happened...

"Well, I just came to inform you that detention was over and you two could leave. Unless..." Ms. Taru started, but I cut her off.

"We're not going to help you perform Mexican food on ice!" I said, crossing my arms and giving her a firm look.

She just sighed. "You don't know what fun you're missing out on...All right, I'll see you both tomorrow! TO THE FACULTY LOUNGE!! I WILL GET THE CHALUPA CHORUS SOMEHOW!!!!" She shouted, running down the hall laughing insanely.

Sasuke and I shook our heads as we both got our things together. "What a lunatic..." He mumbled.

"Yeah..." I said, unsure of anything else to say. An ackward silence filled the room as we both just stood there, not sure what to say now. "So...uh, do you...um, do you want to hang out now? Me and the guys were gonna go to some sort of ramen bar and it would be cool if you could come too."

"I can't." He said shortly. "I've got things to do, so I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Bye." I said as he left the room. I sighed and thought back to the kiss. It was just a...a thrill of the moment thing! Yeah, that's it! Thrill of the moment...a wonderful thrill of the moment...oh, stop thinking like that Sakura! It probably didn't mean anything to him! He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would keep a relationship with a girl like me...

"Sakura?" I nearly leaped out of my skin when I heard Lee's voice at the door.

"Woahly crap, Lee!! Don't scare me like that!" I said, placing my hand to my chest.

"Sorry, but we saw Sasuke leave, so we wanted to figure out what happened to you. C'mon!" He smiled. "Everyone's waiting outside still."

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" I laughed. "Let's get going!"

Lee and I ran out of the school and up to the gang. "Hey, Sakura." Naruto called.

"Uh, why are you wet?" Ten ten asked.

I looked down at my clothes and finally remembered that I was drenched. "Oh yeah..." I scratched the back of my neck. "It's a long story...one I'd rather not get into right now...So! Are we going to head to the ramen bar or what?"

"Yeah! Let's go, I'm starved!!" Naruto whined. Hinata smiled and blushed as she watched Naruto. So maybe she does like him...but Naruto doesn't really seem to notice her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lee asked.

"Then lead the way, Lee." I smiled.

We all walked down town to a nice sized restaurant that had two people working there. "Hello, kids." They greeted.

"Who's your new friend?" The woman asked.

"I'm Sakura." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura. So what would you like?" The man asked, smiling kindly.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I said, remembering my lack of money.

"Don't worry, Sakura, the first bowl's on the house." The woman smiled.

"Really?!" I smiled widely. "Thank you so much! I'd like roast chicken flavored ramen, please!"

The guys ordered their food and we all sat down at a table. Everyone started talking about something school related, but I didn't listen that closely. Instead I let my thoughts run towards detention again. He actually started acting like a fun person, well, for a little bit at least. I wonder...well I _could_ do that, but that would be causing problems for my own selfish gain. Eh, I'll just have to see how things go tomorrow.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, wha?" I replied, snapping out of my scheme...I mean thoughts.

"You're just so quiet." Ten ten said.

I sighed. "Oh, I'm just tired."

"Then I'll walk you home." Lee offered.

"I was just going say that!" Naruto said.

"Hinata and I will walk you home." Ten ten said, glaring at the boys.

"Thanks guys, but I'll walk home by myself. I remember the way to school and from there my house is just down the street. So I'll see you all tomorrow!" I smiled as I walked out of the ramen shop and started home.

* * *

Taru: Now, pissed off person, I hope that made up for the lack of romance so far. But, for future references, what I say only works out about 45 percent of the time. I may plan to write out a chapter one day, but end up going away for two. My life is very random so you'll have to bear with me.

Aki: It happens.

Miyuki: Yeah, I barely ever do what I say I will.

Demyx: Yeah, we all still love you!

Axel: Speak for yourself... -Holds ice pack to giant lump on head-

Taru: That's what happens when you talk to the one with the power!

Axel: -Hides behind Demyx-

Taru: And thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are great! (Even if one of you are mad at me.) And, sasusakufaves, I hope this was long enough. If not, inform me and I'll try to make it longer! Now, I'll let you guys review and go spend some "quality time" with Zexy!

Miyuki: Keep it to your room! I don't want to have to burn the kitchen table like last time!!

Taru: Yeah yeah...Latter tatters, everyone!! -Peace-


	7. Ever heard of anger management?

Taru: Aren't I good? An update so close to the last one!

Demyx: Yup, you're great, Taru!

Taru: Aw!! Thank you, Demmy!! -Huggles Demyx-

Miyuki: So you're done being grumpy?

Taru: Yeah, now the only thing I can complain about is the carpal tunnel syndrome I think I have!

Aki: I'm sure you don't have carpal tunnel syndrome, Taru.

Taru: How can you be sure? All I've done lately is type, play video games, draw, or write!

Axel: All that really means is your lazy!

Taru: I'll show you lazy! -Throws Xaldins lances-

Xaldin: How does she keep getting them?

Aki: Just don't ask...

Taru: Yes, for I will never tell!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -Lightning booms and thunder clashes-

Demyx: Uh oh, looks like Larxene lost another game to Luxord.

Taru: Oh dear...well, you readers can go on with the story while the rest of us run for the hills! Maybe sacrificing Mansex will calm her...

* * *

Recap: 

"Hinata and I will walk you home." Ten ten said, glaring at the boys.

"Thanks guys, but I'll walk home by myself. I remember the way to school and from there my house is just down the street. So I'll see you all tomorrow!" I smiled as I walked out of the ramen shop and started home.

Chapter seven: Ever heard of anger management?

I let my thoughts wander as I strode down the sidewalk toward the school. It's only the fist day and already I'm exhausted! Well, I'm sure tomorrow won't be so...eventful...er, at least I hope so... It should be, I mean, I'm not at war with Sasuke anymore, and I'm pretty sure Ms. Taru won't be able to blow up the lab twice in two days. And now that I've made some friends I can rely on them to help me get to classes on time. I've just got to remember to look out for that Ino pig and Neji. Then again, it's not like they could do anything to me, I could take 'em both!

I laughed slightly as I got a mental picture of me beating up both of them like the were one of those blow up things you can punch down and they keep coming back up.

"Hey, Itachi!" I stopped in my tracks and looked toward where that voice came from. Two houses ahead of me I saw that guy that Ms. Taru called Kisame waving at a boy with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. That's definitely Sasuke's brother.

Ok, Sakura, restrain yourself. Don't do something stupid! Remember there are two of them there, and they both look like they could over-power you. I clenched my fists and started walking past the house they were in front of.

"Now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing walking home alone?" Itachi said, stepping in front of me so I couldn't get past him.

"Get the fuck out of my way." I said, trying to hold back the urge to sock him.

He smirked. "Ya know, that attitude isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Fine. Please, get the fuck out of my way!" I swear, if looks could kill I would have strangled him, chopped him up into little pieces and fed him to the wolves.

"Hm, good thing I like 'em fiesty. Why don't you stay for a little bit, sweet heart. We could get to know each other a little better..." He moved to get his arm around my waist, but I took my backpack and smashed him strait on the head.

"That's not how you treat a lady!" I started to run, but Kisame cut me off and lifted me off the ground. "LET ME GO!!!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grasp, but he only held me tighter.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners!" Itachi said, raising his hand threateningly. I closed my eyes, awaiting the blow, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes just in time to see Sasuke tackle Itachi to the ground.

"Itachi!" Kisame shouted, dropping me and running over to help his friend. I picked up my backpack and looked over as Kisame pulled Sasuke off of his brother.

Itachi stood up and wiped some blood off of his lip. "Oh, looks like you made me bleed, brother. I guess I should return the favor!" He then proceeded to punch Sasuke multiple times as Kisame held him down.

"STOP HURTING HIM!!" I shouted, taking my backpack and swinging it wildly at Itachi.

Sasuke got out of Kisame's grasp and grabbed my free hand. "C'mon!" He said, holding my hand tightly as we ran away from the house and back the way I came. We ran a good seven blocks before we finally stopped. I was panting heavily and shaking slightly from the adrenaline rush I had gotten. Sasuke still firmly held my hand and directed me to a bench that was right next to the park we had stopped in front of. "What were you thinking?" He asked, once we had finally sat down.

"He wouldn't let me past!" I said in my own defense.

Sasuke sighed. "You have to be careful around Itachi. He can get very forceful, and he has this huge thing about revenge."

"I'll be fine!" I smiled. "I was gonna kick him where the sun don't shine right before you came anyway!"

"And then what? In the end he would have won. And he could've really hurt you, or even worse..."

"All right, I promise to be more careful about what fights I pick." I looked over at him and noticed the blood that was still dripping from his nose. "You're hurt. Here, let me help." I pulled some tissue and a water bottle out of my backpack. I then wiped off the fresh blood with one of the tissues and used a wet tissue to wipe off dried blood as gently as I could.

"You're pretty good at this." Sasuke mentioned, tilting his head back to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks." I smiled, putting the stuff back in my backpack. "I'm used to getting in fights, so I kinda have to know how to take care of myself." Once the bleeding had stopped, Sasuke sat up strait again. "So, what's up with Itachi? I mean, have your parents ever thought of anger management or something along those lines?"

"No." He said shortly.

"Really? Even though he's so-"

"I haven't told them." Sasuke said, cutting me off.

I stared at him strangely. "But if he's so violent to you, why don't you tell?"

"I did once, but after my parents grounded him, he hit me twice as much. So now I don't even bother, and just stay away from him and normally everything is fine."

"And I just screwed that up for you didn't I?" I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was my choice to help you." He put his hand on my cheek and moved my face so I was looking at him. "Plus I don't know what I'd do if I found out my brother had his hands all over you." I smiled faintly as Sasuke moved closer and planted a light kiss on my lips.

"Well, so far there's only one persons hands I'd like all over me." I smirked, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. But as I started to pull away, he held me so I couldn't. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I leaned closer to Sasuke as he pulled me onto his lap, still not breaking the kiss. I opened my mouth, gladly welcoming his tongue, as I ran my fingers through his hair. He ran his tongue across mine as his hands felt their way down my waist all the way to my ass.

I squeaked slightly when I felt one of his hands squeeze one of my cheeks, and Sasuke smirked into the kiss. I decided to play his game and pushed my hips against his. I heard him groan lightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I ran my tongue along the roof of his mouth and pressed my body even closer to his, if it was possible. I felt his hands finding their way up my shirt when I stopped him.

"I'm not really ready to go that far." I said, staring deeply into his eyes.

He nodded. "That's fine."

I smiled at his understanding and gave him a light kiss on the lips before getting off his lap. And, as if it were planned, it started raining. "Well, this is great!" I laughed. I don't really mind the rain, but I don't know where I'm at or how long it would take to walk home.

"What? No umbrella in your wonder backpack?" He smirked.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. "No, I didn't think it would rain today."

"Then let's go." He said, picking up my backpack and making his way out of the park.

"Wait up!" I shouted, running after him.

As we were walking neither of us said a word. The only noise to be heard was the steady beat of the rain hitting the ground. I wrapped my arms around my drenched form and silently cursed myself for not brining a jacket. Apparently Sasuke noticed, since the next thing I noticed was his sweater being tossed on me.

"You should be more prepared." He said, smiling faintly at me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied, holding the sweater tightly around me.

Once we were at the school I tried to convince him I could get home by myself, but he is one stubborn boy. In the end I gave in...again... Once we made it to my house we stood on the porch. "Thanks, Sasuke." I smiled.

He set down my backpack and moved some hair out of my face. "I'll come get you tomorrow morning."

"Oh, you don't have to..." I said, looking away to try and hide my blush.

"I want to." He said, putting his hand to my cheek and pulling my face up, so he could plant a sweet kiss on my lips. "I'll see you later then." He started walking away and I just smiled faintly.

"Oh, yeah, bye!" I called, waving and smiling widely. I picked up my backpack and walked inside.

"So you decided to come home?" My mom said, coming out of the kitchen. "Oh, honey, you're soaking wet!"

I looked down and remembered that I was, in fact, drenched. "Huh? Oh yeah."

She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. "And whose sweater is this?" She asked, pointing to Sasukes sweater.

"Crap, I forgot to give it back!" I said, turning around and looking out of the window to see he was no where in site. "I guess I'll just give it to him tomorrow."

"Him?" My mom quirked her brow and gave me a look.

"His name's Sasuke, he's just a friend from school." I said, taking his jacket into the laundry room and putting it in the drier. "Just like my other friends Lee, Hinata, Ten ten and Naruto."

"Well, I'm glad you made some friends, but next time call home before you go somewhere like that." My mom said, heading back into the kitchen.

"All right, I will." I said, putting my backpack in the kitchen before heading upstairs to take a shower. I tossed my clothes in the corner of the bathroom and took a shower at the hottest temperature my body could handle.

After an hour long shower I got out and put on a large tee shirt and some boxers. Maybe his sweater is dry by now... I went downstairs and pulled his nice, warm sweater out of the drier and put it on. There was a strange smell attached to it, but it was nice...So this is what Sasuke smells like... I had never really paid close attention to his scent, but now that I noticed it I have to say, it's rather relaxing. I went back upstairs and laid in my bed.

"Well, that was fun, but I should be more careful." I said to myself, picking up my tv remote. I turned on the tv and started watching random shows until I actually fell asleep.

* * *

Taru: Oh, a shower sounds good right now! 

Aki: Yeah, especially with the temperatures being like they are!

Miyuki: Ea is uks! -Has tongue stuck to one of Demyx's water clones-

Taru: I'm not going to ask...And to my dear readers, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! -Tackle glomps all readers-

Demyx: Boy, she's been affectionate lately!

Taru: I'm just really happy cuz I know I'm loved! I mean so many reviews! (Yes fifteen is alot to me!) Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those people who do it just for the reviews (THOUGH THEY ARE APPRECIATED) I just write for the love of writing! But I just feel really happy when people tell me they like it! And people seem to like it! XD

Axel: Did they review the wrong story or something?

Taru: SHUT UP!!! -Throws chakrams at Axel-

Axel: X.X

Taru: Well, don't forget to review, and I'll try to get the next part out as soon as I can! And thanks again!

Mansex: SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM LARXENE!!!!!!

Larxene: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!

Everyone: -Runs away from Larxene's wrath-


	8. School isn't just for learning

Taru: Wow, this chappy really didn't want to get written.

Aki: Well, you wrote it, so that's all that matters.

Taru: Yeah I guess. I am sorry though, I would have gotten this out sooner if it hadn't been such a craptastic week. I swear my mood swings have been insane!

Miyuki: You're always like that.

Taru: No all the time! I normally have a fairly happy disposition!

Axel: Which just happens to come off as mean.

Taru: -Teary eyes- YOU'RE SO HURTFUL!!!!!!!!!

Demyx: It's ok, you don't have to cry!

Axel: Holy crap...she didn't throw anything at me...something IS wrong with her!

Taru: WAH!!! I HATE BEING SO EMOTIONAL!!!!

Axel: Uh, make her stop!

Miyuki: You set her off!!!

Demyx: It's ok, Taru! -Hugs Taru- This might take a while, so you guys just go ahead and read the chapter!

* * *

Recap:

I had never really paid close attention to his scent, but now that I noticed it I have to say, it's rather relaxing. I went back upstairs and laid in my bed.

"Well, that was fun, but I should be more careful." I said to myself, picking up my tv remote. I turned on the tv and started watching random shows until I actually fell asleep.

Chapter eight: School isn't just for learning...

_"Come here, Sakura, I need to ask you something!" Naruto smiled, waving his hand apparently trying to get my attention._

_I smiled and walked over to Naruto. "What did you want to ask me?"_

_"Well...I wanted to know if...if...uh..." Naruto looked at his feet. "Would you be my girlfriend!?"_

_"Wha...I..." I stammered, trying to find the right words to let him down easy._

_Lee came over and grabbed my shoulder and turned me to him. "No, Sakura, be my girlfriend!"_

_"But, I-"_

_Suddenly I felt someone put there hand on my waist and pull me close to them. "She's with me." It was Sasuke._

_"Aren't I the one-" I was cut off again when the three boys started arguing. I shoved Sasuke away and started yelling. "What if I don't want any of you!? Did you guys ever think of that?!"_

---

"Sakura!!" My mom shouted, pulling me out of my dream.

I rolled onto my back and stretched a little as I yawned. "I'm up, I'm up!!" I shouted, grabbing my remote and turning off my tv. Boy, that was a weird dream! I yawned, stretching even more and scratching my back a little. I looked down and realized I was wearing a sweater. What the...oh yeah, it's Sasuke's sweater. I smiled to myself and inhaled his scent again. I sighed happily and went on with my morning routine. I tossed on a pair of nicely fitting jeans that had random crap written all over them, a black ribbed tank top that read "People like you are the reason people like me need medication", and a grey pair of converse.

"Sakura, come downstairs!" Mom called. I grabbed Sasuke's sweater and ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you need, Mom?" I asked, munching on a pear I picked up.

She held out some money. "Here's what I owe you, plus a little extra since it's late."

"Oh, thanks." I smiled, taking the money and stuffing it in my pocket. Just then the doorbell rang. Oh yeah, I almost forgot Sasuke was going to pick me up. "It's for me, Mom!" I said, grabbing my backpack and running to the door. I opened it and found...Lee?!

"Morning, Sakura!" He smiled. "I thought I'd walk you to school today."

"Uh, hi, Lee. I just, I can't go..." I looked past Lee and saw Sasuke stop in front of my house. He did some sort of motion with his head and then continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Sakura? We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Lee pointed out.

"Oh uh, yeah, let's go." I said, shutting the door behind me and starting off toward school. The whole way to school Sasuke was only a couple yards ahead of Lee and I, so I couldn't stay focused on what Lee was saying. I was kind of worried about him, I mean, Itachi could've really hurt him once he got back home. But, he seems fine...

"Sakura?" Lee said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, Lee. What were you saying?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I was just mentioning that you seem kind of distracted this morning. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know how it is, sometimes you've just gotta think." I said, turning face forward again.

"Ok, I was just starting to worry."

"No need to worry about me! I'm fine, I swear!" I smiled, heading up to the school.

"If you say so." Lee mumbled as he and I joined Naruto, Hinata and Ten ten.

I smiled and stood by them as they all continued talking about whatever they had been talking about. I stared off into space, completely ignoring whatever conversation the rest of the guys were currently engrossed in. I sighed and thought let my thoughts trail back to Sasuke. He didn't seemed to phased about Lee picking me up this morning. But what was he trying to say when he moved his head like that. It's probably nothing too importa- HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT!?!

My body tensed up as I felt someone's hand run across my back. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke walking away with a cocky smirk spread across his face. "I've got to go do something, guys. I'll be right back." I mumbled, starting to walk off but I was stopped by Naruto.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, uh..." I looked back toward the door and saw that Sasuke had stopped and was watching me. "Well, Ms. Taru had wanted Sasuke and I to stop by her office when we got to school. It had something to do with yesterday, I think she might actually make us stay late for another detention! So I better got talk to her. Don't worry I'll catch up to guys at first period!" I smiled, feeling kind of bad about lying, but I needed to know what Sasuke wanted. I looked back to where Sasuke had been standing to find that he was gone. What the... I headed into the school and looked through the crowd of teens searching for the cockatoo styled hair of his. I quickly spotted his raven hair as I saw him round the corner to one of the less crowded halls. As I rounded the corner myself I found it to be completely empty.

"Sasuke?" I called, looking ahead and seeing the stairs at the end of the hall. I walked down the hall and heard the echo of the students in the main hall. "This isn't funny...Sasu-"

I was cut off when I felt someone pull me into a nearby classroom. I turned to yell at whoever had grabbed me, but before I could utter a word I felt lips firmly press against mine. I opened eyes and saw Sasuke's dark orbs staring back at me. He gently pushed me against a wall and wrapped his arms around my waist. I moaned lightly as he pressed his hips against mine, and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands run through his silky smooth hair. I felt his tongue rub lightly against mine, sending shivers down my spine. Apparently he felt that, considering he tightened his grip on my waist.

"Mm...Sasuke..." I moaned, as he trailed kisses down my neck, sucking and nibbling as he moved. I gasped slightly as I felt him nip at a tender spot on my neck. He stopped nipping at my skin and twirled his tongue around my sensitive spot. I shivered involuntarily as he took his sweet time kissing and sucking on my sensitive spot. I roughly pushed my body against his and tightly wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly I heard the loud ring of the school bell. "Oh crap, we're late."

Sasuke merely grunted in response and continued sucking on my neck.

"That means that we have to get to class." I said, lightly pushing him off of me.

He frowned at first, but then smirked and planted a quick kiss on my lips. "We'll have to continue this later then."

I smiled and blushed lightly. "All right, later." I said, grabbing my backpack I had dropped and heading out of the room we were in and to homeroom. When I got there I took a seat next to Naruto as Sasuke took the only other open seat, which happened to be next to Ino.

First period went by quickly and then it was strait on to gym. I went into the locker room and quickly changed and joined the rest of the class as they lined up in the actual gym.

"Ok, today we will be starting a new sport: soccer!" Gai shouted, pulling out a bag of balls.

Hell yeah!! I smirked as everyone around chattered excitedly. "Another chance for me to show off my awesome moves!"

"Psh, they'll just be second rate next to mine!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh yeah? I'm make you eat those words!" I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Listen up everyone!" Gai called, trying to get everyone's attention. "Everyone will be split up as such: on team one there will be Hinata, Kiba, Shadow, Lee, Neji, Ten ten, and Shikamaru. On team two there will be Chouji, Gaara, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shino. Now, team one take these jerseys and let's get outside!"

I smiled as we all made our was out of the gym and outside onto the large field behind the school. "This should be fun." I mumbled, putting up my hand to guard from the bright sunlight.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I expect you two to really work together today." Gai said, pulling Sasuke and I aside. "I mean it now, no more fighting."

"I'm sure we'll get along." I said, flashing a smile toward Sasuke.

He smirked and nodded. "We'll be fine."

"All right." Gai said, giving us a look over before turning to the rest of the class. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

Taru: Well, I'm feeling a bit better now. And I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! You guys were the only thing keeping me writing this chapter when I was going through this week! You guys are so awesome!!

Demyx: Well you are a good writer Taru!

Taru: Aw, thank you! -Huggles Demy- Ok, well I don't think I mentioned this before, but there will be random moments of ooc. So just remember that. And, Jejeaza, I'm glad you like tough Sakura. I honestly didn't like her until I learned about how she changed after the time skip! But, don't worry, I won't tell what you said. And, Queen J, I appreciate the review, and I was actually thinking of more scenes with Itachi being a bit...uh...forceful. That will probably be a bit later in the story though. And, haylin005, unless something happens to me, I will make sure your life is complete.

Aki: Yeah, you better finish this story!

Taru: I will! I actually really enjoy writing this!

Miyuki: That's good.

Taru: Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have even bothered with this!

Demyx: Well it's good that you did, cuz a lot of people like this.

Axel: Eh, it's not that bad.

Taru: I'll just take that as a compliment...So! Why don't you readers go review and come back soon for the next part!


	9. Poor Hinata

Taru: I have no excuses for why this one took me a while. It just did. But anywho! Tee hee, my hair is like Gaara's, or Axel's!

Miyuki: Yeah, but your red is a little bit darker.

Taru: Yay for unnatural hair colors!!

Aki: You dyed your hair again?

Axel: You took my hair color!!

Taru: Nya! -Sticks out tongue- I like it so ha!

Miyuki: Yeah! I think Taru looks much better as a redhead.

Taru: Thanks!

Demyx: Yup it's looks as good on you as it does on Axel.

Axel: HEY!!

Taru: Shut up he said it looks good on you too!

Axel: Yeah, well, whatever.

Taru: Aw, while he pouts you guys go ahead on with the chapter!

* * *

Recap: 

"I'm sure we'll get along." I said, flashing a smile toward Sasuke.

He smirked and nodded. "We'll be fine."

"All right." Gai said, giving us a look over before turning to the rest of the class. "Now, let's get going."

Chapter nine: Poor Hinata

I smiled and waved at Hinata who happened to be right across from me, she smiled shyly and waved back. I was so ready to get going, but Gai was busy going on about something to the class. Finally after a few minutes he blew the whistle and the game got underway. Sasuke had managed to snag the ball before Kiba could and started dribbling down the field. I ran down the field parallel to him and made my way around Hinata and Lee, while Neji ran up to cut off Sasuke but he passed the ball to me. I dribbled further down the field and kicked it up into the air to avoid Ten ten as she slid toward me. I then head butted it right past Shikamaru and into the goal.

"YES!!! HAVING A HUGE FOREHEAD DOES COME IN HANDY!!!!" I yelled, jumping up and doing a little victory dance.

"Great job, Sakura!" Gai called, giving me a thumbs up.

I grinned and got back into the game as Shikamaru kicked the ball to Neji. Neji passed it to Lee who passed it to Ten ten, who dribbled around Ino and passed it back to Neji. I ran up to Neji to try and get the ball away from him, but he kicked it past me and to Lee who then proceeded to score a goal.

"Good team work!" Gai cheered.

Man, they're better than I thought. All right, go show them what you can really do, Sakura! Chouji kicked the ball to Naruto who then started dribbling down the field. Ten ten tried to get the ball away from him, but he passed it to me. I then ran further down the field and around Neji, only to have Lee come up and steal the ball away. I stopped for a moment, a bit confused about what had just happened but then I turned around and ran after Lee. And just as Lee came up to our goal Gaara slid past him and kicked the ball away. Sasuke got it and dribbled down the field. Kiba ran up to try and get the ball away, but Sasuke faked left and kicked it right to Naruto. Naruto grinned and dribbled it past Hinata and ran up to their goal only to have the ball kicked away by Neji. Luckily for us Sasuke snatched it before Shadow could and he kicked it right into their goal.

"That's my Sasuke!! He so great!! Isn't he just amazing?! He so skilled and talented!! And such a dream!!" I rolled my eyes as I heard Ino cheering like crazy.

"Good job!" I called smiling at him as we both ran after Kiba, who had the ball. He just smirked at me and ran up to snatch the ball away. Too bad Naruto had the same idea, and went to get it at the same time. That caused to ball to be knocked away from both of them and land right in front of Ino. She ran towards the ball and kicked it blindly, apparently hoping she would get it in. But that plan backfired and the ball ended up crashing strait into Hinata's face.

"Hinata!" I yelled, running over to her along with the rest of the class. I kneeled next to her and scanned over her face.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head. "I think Ino broke her nose." I gently touched her nose and heard Hinata whimper slightly. "But I'm not doctor so I can't be sure."

"Class, you all stay here. I'll take her to the nurses office." Gai said, picking Hinata up and heading back to the school.

Poor Hinata...She's so fragile. I clenched my fists and turned to Ino. "You bitch!!! You hurt her again!!"

"Psh, it's not my fault she couldn't move out of the way in time. Besides I didn't even try to hurt her." Ino said, brushing it off like it was nothing.

I raised my fist and punched her in the stomach with all the force I could muster. She doubled over in pain, holding her stomach. "Whoops, I didn't mean that." I said acidly.

"I'm serious!! It WAS an ACCIDENT!!!" Ino said, standing up strait again.

I glared daggers at her. "I don't believe you." I said, walking off and back towards the school. I needed some time to cool off, and I needed to know if Hinata was ok. I was relieved when no one followed me, and slightly saddened. I mean, I didn't really want to face anyone about my little outburst, but I kind of wanted to know that they cared enough to see if I was ok. I made it to the nurses office and waited for Gai to leave before I entered.

A small brunette woman was busy attending to Hinata, who was still unconscious. "Um, excuse me?"

She seemed slightly startled as she turned around to face me. "Yes, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me. I was just coming to see if my friend was ok."

"Ah yes, Hinata, she has a broken nose. I've just called her parents and their coming to pick her up. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving, I have many things to do and I'm afraid I just don't have the time to deal with you if you aren't sick." She said, shuffling through some papers that were on her desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for your time." I said, leaving the nurses office and sitting on one of the chairs that were in the main office. I stared blankly at the wall and debated weather or not to head back to gym, or just sit here and wait for next period to start, or I could even skip the rest of school today.

But as I thought about what to do Ms. Taru happened to come skipping into the office. She stopped humming and turned to the boy who had been following her. He wore some sort of strange mask with one hole on the right side of it. He put the large stack of papers he had been carrying for her on the counter in the front of the office. "Thank you, Tobi! You're such a good boy!" She smiled.

"Yes...Tobi is...Tobi is a good boy." He said, turning around and leaving the office.

She smiled. "That's a bit strange." She then shrugged and turned toward me. "Sakura? What are you doing here? No one informed me of any problems..."

"No I didn't cause any problems." I snapped.

She looked a little taken back by that but then just smiled again and sat down next to me. "So if there aren't any problems why aren't you in class with your friends?"

"I dunno." I mumbled not really wanting to let her know I punched Ino again.

"You don't know? That's silly, you're really the only person who knows why you do what you do!" She giggled, poking me lightly. "I know you know, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want to pry." She then started to hum her tune again.

I sat there silently for a moment but then it just came out. "Well, we were playing soccer in gym today and well things started getting competitive. But then somehow the ball got to Ino and she kicked it right into Hinata's face! She actually broke Hinata's nose! And then when I confronted her about it she didn't even care that she had hurt her, so I kind of let my anger get the better of my and I punched her in the stomach. I then left to check on Hinata and well, then I ended up here." I said, feeling a little better about telling someone.

Ms. Taru seemed to be thinking about something. "Sounds like you had an eventful second period." She grinned at me and started playing with the bandage around her arm. "Now, Sakura, it's good to stand up for your friends, but not everything has to be solved with violence. I'm not saying don't defend yourself. Sometimes it's good to punch someone in the face, and maybe kick him in the groin, or maybe elbow him in the stomach, or you could even-"

"Ms. Taru." I said, giving her a look.

She laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Anyways, so as I was saying. Self defense is one thing, but letting out your rage is another. Who knows, maybe what Ino did really was an accident. Remember, the only person who really knows why someone does something is that person."

"Wow...that's actually really smart." I said, a bit surprised that Ms. Taru could be so serious.

"What, you think that I could get to be principal without a good education?" She laughed ruffling my hair. "Just keep that in mind, Sakura. It'll really help." Just then the bell rang.

"I guess I should head to my next class." I said, getting up.

"Yeah, try to stay out of trouble! And smile! It's so much prettier than your frown!" She then started toward her office. "Oh, Tsunade!! I have the cutest little nacho costume for you to try on!!"

I smiled to myself and headed back to gym to change really quickly before I went to my next class.

Classes went by quickly without anything eventful really happening. Which was a good thing, cuz I had had enough excitement and drama for today. "Hey guys, I was going to check on Hinata today, do any of you want to come?" I asked everyone as we all exited the school.

"I'll go." Naruto said.

"Me too, I'm worried about her." Lee said.

"Yeah, I think we all are." Ten ten said.

I nodded. "So...does anyone know where she lives?"

"I do." Lee said. "C'mon it's this way."

As we walked past the different houses I noticed them getting significantly bigger. Eventually we got to a large mansion. "Wow, is this where she lives?!" I said, completely shocked by the size.

"Yes, even though she doesn't really act like it her family is filthy stinking rich." Ten ten said.

"Geeze, she's lucky." I mumbled as Naruto rang the doorbell. To my surprise Hinata was the one to open the door. "HINATA!!" I yelled, giving her a big hug.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" She said, once I let her go.

"We were worried about you!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed lightly and started playing with her fingers. "Th-thank you, Naruto."

I smiled at how cute Hinata was about Naruto. Eventually Hinata let us inside and we all just hung out there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Taru: Well, there it is, another chappy! 

Aki: Yay!

Miyuki: Poor Hinata.

Taru: I know, stupid Ino. But there has to be some sort of villian! Although I guess Itachi also kind of counts...

Demyx: But not all villains are all that bad!

Taru: Just like you! You can't be evil, you're too cute!! -Huggles Demy-

Aki: Yeah, just like Roxas! -Hugs Roxas-

Taru: Well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I feel loved!!! XD SasukeXsakura25, I have to agree with you on the soccer thing, IT ROCKS!! And, Pinkis, I'm glad you think it's good and original. The high school scene is fairly popular for stories, but I try to put in some originalish ideas. And kagome7304...COOKIE!!!!!!!! Heh, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner but sweets do give me motivation! XD And, Shadow, this chappy may not have been so love between Sasuke and Sakura, but the next one should. And, NanakoNeKo09... -Tackle glomps- YOU'RE JUST LIKE HINATA!!!! YAY!!!!! ...Ahem, uh, yeah, just ignore me being insame, but I think Hinata is simply adorable!!! And I like to hug adorable people! Yeah, I've scared many people that way... -Sweat drop-

Miyuki: Well, I scare people when I randomly shout at them.

Taru: Well...YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyuki: YOUR MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taru: YOUR MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aki: This is going to go on for an hour or so, so just review and come back soon for the next part!


	10. Insert clever title here

Taru: Say it!

Xaldin: No.

Taru: Say it!

Xaldin: No!

Taru: Pwease!!

Xaldin: No!

Taru: Just once!

Xaldin: Will you leave me alone if I do?

Taru: Sure! -Under breath- For a little while.

Xaldin: -Sigh- Oh...you touch my tralala...mm...my ding ding dong.

Taru and Miyuki: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Aki: You two are morons...

Taru: Says you, he's the one that said it!! ...Well, anyway, go read the chappy!!!

* * *

Recap:

Hinata blushed lightly and started playing with her fingers. "Th-thank you, Naruto."

I smiled at how cute Hinata was about Naruto. Eventually Hinata let us inside and we all just hung out there for the rest of the day.

Chapter ten: Insert clever title here

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!" I shot up and stared strait into the darkness that filled my room. Thank God it was just a dream... I sighed and placed my head in my hands. I had the weirdest dream! I dreamed that not only did I have to fight off Ino for Sasuke's affection, but I also had to fight off Naruto and Itachi!! It was like some yaoi fangirls perfect dream! I heard snoring coming from the room down the hall so I figured that I hadn't woken my mom up with my yelling. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at my clock which read 3:56 am.

"Fuck." I groaned quietly as I leaned back on my pillows. My eyes started to shut, but as soon as they did I got the mental picture of Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke having an orgy. I shot up in my bed again and shook my head. Well, I definitely won't be getting anymore sleep tonight...er, I mean day. I got out of bed and decided to just skip a shower this morning and just get dressed. Todays ensemble consisted of tight dark wash jeans, black converse with the batman logo on the heel, a tee shirt with "You can have my heart when you pry it from my cold dead body." and, to top it off, Sasuke's sweater (which I had still neglected to return.)

Just then I heard a rather large thump and a deep voice muttering some sort of curses. I opened my door and saw Dad picking up pieces of a broken vase that Mom had just set up. "Dad?" I quietly called.

He looked up in surprise and stared at me. "Sakura, what are you doing up this early?" He asked shooting me a confused glance.

"I just woke up a little bit ago, and I couldn't fall back asleep." I said, helping him pick up the rest of the broken pieces.

He smiled lightly. "I see."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we talked, huh?"

"Yeah, but you know how a new job can be. I really wish I could be around more." He said as we both made our way downstairs.

"I do too." I grabbed my backpack that was next to the front door and scribbled down a little note for Mom before heading out. "Bye, Dad." I said quietly, just before the door closed.

Great, Sakura, you gave up time to spend with your dad so you could walk around the neighborhood at some unholy hour! I frowned as I walked along the sidewalk, not really caring where I went, and kicking a rock that happened to be in my path. As I wandered around, not thinking about anything in particular I soon found myself in front of the park Sasuke and I had been the other day. I smiled to myself and took a seat on one of the swings and started swinging my feet lightly so I could gently rock. The swaying was nice, but I soon found myself swinging harder and higher.

I closed my eyes and started to hum the song "I believe I can fly" but I soon found myself singing my warped version out loud. "I believe I can die. I got shot by the FBI. All I wanted was a chicken wing! Some McDonalds or Burger King! I believe I got a sore! I got hit by the open doooor! I believe I can die!! I believe I can die!! I believe I can die!!!" I laughed as I continued to sing the ridiculous song one of my old friends had taught me.

When I finally stopped I opened my eyes and found a very familiar face smirking back at me. I made some sort of surprised yelping noise as I fell strait off of the swing and landed on my back. "You suck at singing." Sasuke smirked as he walked over to me and helped my up.

I glared at him and rubbed my head. "Well, EXCUSE me! I didn't know I was being judged!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Just because you suck at singing doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the show." He smirked, leaning down and kissing me on the lips. I pulled back and glared playfully at him.

"Just don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, leaning in for another kiss. He kissed back hungrily and slid his tongue into my mouth. Well, at least I know he's not gay. I shivered involuntarily as my mind wandered back to my dream. Sasuke apparently felt this since he pulled back and stared at me strangely. I just shook my head. "A weird dream...it's better if you don't ask..." I said, trying to get out of telling I had a dream about him doing his brother and my friend.

He just smirked at me and leaned down to continue what we had previously been doing. I actually pushed my tongue into his mouth first and I lightly rubbed my tongue against his. Sasuke put his arms around my waist and pulled my body against his. I smiled lightly into the kiss and placed my arms around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss and I was about to protest, but he started kissing my neck. I moaned softly as he kissed and sucked softly on my tender spot. A let out a loud moan as I felt him bite down on my neck. He then sucked on it for a second before pulling back and smirking at me. I reached up and felt the small indent of teeth on my soft skin.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off when I saw lights shining on us and a person getting out of a car. "Hey, what do you kids think your doing?!" Holy shit, it was a cop! I looked at Sasuke to see if he knew what to do, but he seemed to be lost in thought. "I asked you a question!" The cop continued.

I was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice calling. "Sakura!! Sasuke!!!" Everyone looked toward the yellow jeep that had just pulled up and now had Ms. Taru climbing out of it. "I'm sorry officer I had requested them to show up for school early so we could go to the park to get some sample items for our 'Saving Nature' week. But I had certain things to do so they went ahead of me."

"So you're looking after them?" The cop asked.

"Well, yes. Now I hope you don't mind letting us get back to what we were doing? There is much work to do and these wonderful children have actually sacrificed their extra sleeping time to help an injured principal with her work!" I smiled at how Ms. Taru knew just when to show up, and just what to say when she showed up.

The cop tried to get out of this situation and just ended up telling us not to be out at such hours and driving away as fast as he could. Ms. Taru smirked. "Thank you, Ms. Taru!" I smiled.

"You two..." She walked up to us with a serious face. I gulped and started to get nervous about what was going on. "OH YOU'RE BOTH SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!!!!" She shouted, pulling us both into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, puppy love! I remember those days! Holding each other every chance you get! Sneaking out just to see each other! The exciting feeling you got just knowing you're going to see your lover!" I swear I could see little hearts appearing all around.

"Ms. Taru...?" I tried to get her attention.

She stopped skipping around and turned toward me. "Ahem...uh, yeah, so why don't I take you both to school. You can hang out there without creating any problems about what time it is." Sasuke and I nodded and he got into the back seat and I got into the passenger seat. When Ms. Taru turned on the car some sort of annoying, yet extremely catchy, music started playing and a man started singing about a sitar. The car ride was short, but the whole way Ms. Taru was singing along to the music loudly and off key. "All right now I hope you don't mind but I do sort of need your help this morning. So will you both help?"

I looked over at Sasuke who shrugged, so I took that as a yes. "Sure, we'll help." Oh my, how I would come to regret those words...

Several hours later, (which really felt more like days), school finally started. I swear I would've collapsed right onto the floor if I hadn't been leaning against Sasuke. Ms. Taru had us doing everything from mopping the floor to placing schedules around the school. But the worst thing that happened was when the senior study hall teacher, Miyuki Takahashi, came and started helping Ms. Taru...well, I guess that I shouldn't count that as helping. It was more like running around and yelling random things. But apparently they've been friends for a very long time.

Speaking of friends, Naruto wasn't in school today. And neither was Hinata, though that was to be expected after what had happened yesterday. Ten ten and Lee were there though, but they seemed shocked when they saw me lying my head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura?" Lee asked as he and Ten ten approached Sasuke and I and sat in front of us.

"Eh?" I grunted, not bothering to lift my head.

"Are you ok?" Ten ten asked, glancing at Sasuke who seemed to tired to care about anything.

"I'm fine. We've just been working since five am." I groaned lifting my head off of Sasuke's shoulder and looking at them.

"Why were you up at five am?" Lee asked.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back on Sasuke's shoulder. "You really don't wanna know. But do either of you know where Naruto is?"

I glanced at them but they both shrugged. Just then Ino trotted into the class and stopped dead in her tracks. "SASUKE!!!" She shrieked upon seeing my head leaning against his shoulder. "HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?! AND WITH BILLBOARD BROW!!!!"

Sasuke just smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I could practically see Ino glowing green with envy. It made me smile... Ino groaned in frustration and stormed off to one of the open seats in the classroom.

After that little problem with Ino the rest of the day went by smoothly. Sasuke was with me basically the whole day, constantly holding my hand or something. Neji hung out with Sasuke a bit, and Ten ten hung out with me. Then she and Neji ended up talking more to each other than to Sasuke and I. And Lee was just surprisingly distant the whole day. And Ino just completely stayed away from both of us.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'll catch you later but right now I'm going to check on Naruto and then Hinata." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran to catch up with Lee. "Hey, Lee, what's up? You didn't really talk much with us today!" I said, walking next to him.

"Yeah, I was kind of distracted today." He mumbled.

I shot him a concerned glance. "What were you distracted with? Is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong! You know how it is, sometimes you've just got to think." He smiled at me as he told me what I had just told him the other day.

I smiled back. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, did you need something?"

"Oh yeah!" I mentally smacked myself for almost forgetting the main reason I had needed to to talk with Lee. "Uh, I wanted to know if you could show me the way to Naruto's house. I just wanted to make sure he's ok."

"Of course, c'mon it's this way."

Naruto's house was actually closer to my house than anyone elses. Lee came with me to the door as I rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal an older, (hotter), version of Naruto. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno." I said, trying my hardest to not drool.

"Yes, Naruto's told me a lot about you." He smiled.

"May we see Naruto?" Lee asked.

"I'm sorry, but Naruto's sleeping right now. He has food poisoning from eating something last night."

"Oh...well, could you tell him that Lee and I came by?"

"Of course." He smiled once more as Lee and I turned around.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just head over to Hinata's then. You coming, Lee?"

"No, I have to get back home. I'll just see you tomorrow." He smiled, waving as we went our seperate ways.

* * *

Taru: TADA!!!! There's another chappy!!

Miyuki: YAY!! I was in there for a little bit!!

Taru: Yup! I couldn't leave you out. NarutoXHinataPie, to answer your question it is my original character, Principal Hotaru, and yes, she is mentally insane... And, c-Chiaki-c, HURRAH FOR TOBI!!! You don't need to be afraid to hug me either, I don't bite...most people (-cough-Zexy-cough-Hidan-cough-)... And, Nana-chan, you're welcome!! I love how adorable you are!! Wahh!!! Squee!!! XD And yes, Kagome's Heart102, there will be more Ino beating later on. -Grins evilly-...xSapphirexninjax, I'm glad to provide some sort of inspiration! That made me feel awesome for some odd reason...but it was cool! XD So...yeah...

Aki: Ye..

Taru: -Messes with water gun-

Aki: What are you doing?

Taru: I'm trying to find a way to light myself on fire with this.

Aki: There is no way-

Taru: AHHHHHHH!! -Is on fire-

Miyuki: What the...How do you...You can't...ARG!!! That annoys me!!!

Aki: Oh Miyuki, you should know by now that Taru defies all logic...

Taru: MOMMY!!!!!!! -Runs around on fire- HELP ME OPRAH WINFRY!!!!! HELP ME TOM CRUISE!!!!!!! USE YOUR VOODOO MAGIC!!!!! SAVE ME JESUS!!!!!!!!!!!

Aki: Taru, stop quoting Ricky Bobby. And the rest of you just go ahead and review and come back soon...I'll go get the fire hose...


	11. New people just keep coming!

Taru: I'm not going to apologize for this one being late because someone very close to my family died last Tuesday night.

Aki: And her memorial was on Saturday.

Taru: Yeah, so that's why this was a little shorter and took so long to get out. It's very hard to write a romantic comedy when you're still sad about someone dear dying.

Miyuki: It's all right, Taru.

Taru: I know, but I still don't feel well enough to do my stupid funny author notes. Oh, and this is the ONE and ONLY WARNING: If anyone dares to post that "if you don't do this your love life will suck" or "if you don't do this a dwarf will pull out your eyeballs tonight at midnight" BULLSHIT I swear to God that I will delete this story and take more time out of my schedule to send the chapters strait to peoples e-mails. I don't care. I've never sent a single one of those fucking chain letters and my love life is fan-fucking-tabulous!! Just ask my friends.

Miyuki: It's pretty good.

Aki: There are some problems, but everyone has them.

Taru: And those ones that say someone's gonna kill you, well I'm still fucking alive aren't I?! So for those of you who post that shit, do it some-fucking-where else! Now, for those of you nice reviewers who supported me, thank you. And I'm sorry you had to read that. I'm just depressed and angry and really tired, so please bear with me.

Aki: Yeah, and now you can read the chappy.

* * *

Recap:

"Of course." He smiled once more as Lee and I turned around.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just head over to Hinata's then. You coming, Lee?"

"No, I have to get back home. I'll just see you tomorrow." He smiled, waving as we went our seperate ways.

Chapter eleven: New people just keep coming!

Once I had finally made it to Hinata's mansion I rang the door bell. A girl, who looked about four or five years younger than Hinata, answered the door. "Um, is Hinata home?"

"She's busy right now. You will see her tomorrow at school. Good night." She said, bowing respectfully before closing the door.

I stared at the door for a second and blinked a couple times. "O...k...?" I shook my head and turned around and headed back towards home. The sun was already starting to go down and I still had a distance to go. Damn, why did Hinata have to live so far from everyone and everything else? I saw an empty bus stop and decided to rest a little on the bench. Man, the walk didn't seem so far when I was with my friends. I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of the bench.

"Can I please join your club, Zetsu? PLEASE?!" I looked down the street and saw that boy from earlier, Tobi I think it was, was talking to a...giant plant?! I was half expecting it to say, "Feed me, Seymour!"

"Tobi is a good boy. But the Leader said no." The plant thing, Zetsu, said.

"But, Zetsu-"

"Hush." Zetsu said, cutting Tobi off. He stared at me for a second before turning around and leading Tobi back in the direction that they came from.

So...I'm guessing whatever they were talking about is a secret? Eh, whatever. I got up and stretched a little before continuing on my way. I hummed Sandei by Asian Kung-Fu Generation as I kicked a can the had been left in the middle of the sidewalk. I kicked it up into the air and started bouncing it off my knees like a soccer ball.

"She shoots, she scores!!" I laughed kicking the can with all the force I could and sending it strait to the back of some guys head. Oh shit!! I ran over to him and helped him up. "I'm so sorry!! Are you ok?"

He fixed his glasses and smiled. "I'm fine, just a little bump." He was pretty tall and had silver hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. "My name is Kabuto, by the way."

"I'm Sakura." I smiled. "Are you sure you're ok? I can kick things pretty hard."

"Well, I'll be sure to send the doctors bill to you then."

I chuckled lightly and then things became awkwardly silent. "So, er...it was nice meeting you."

"You too. Goodbye." He smiled and waved as I started walking away. For some reason, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was going to end up being bad news. But I just shrugged it off and started humming again. The rest of the way home was extremely boring.

"Sakura, you're home." Mom said, sitting in the living room in front of the tv. "I saved you some dinner. It's in the microwave."

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled, dropping my backpack by the door. I heated up my food and brought it into the living room. My mom had been watching another one of those old black and white movies. Apparently in this one some old ladies had poisoned some guy and stuffed his body in the seat by the window and now some other guy had just found it.

"Why do you watch these old things?" I asked, slurping up some of the pasta I had.

"Why don't you like them? Because they don't have those high speed chases and explosions the new movies have?" She said, giving me a look "You should try watching these movies sometime, you might find you like them. Like this one, Arsenic and Old Lace, it's actually pretty funny."

"All right." I said, putting my empty plate to the side.

---

My mom was right this movie was pretty good. I especially liked the old dude who thought he was digging the Panama Canal when he was actually digging graves. "Well, I've got homework to do so I'm heading upstairs."

"G'night, honey!" Mom called as I grabbed my backpack and ran upstairs.

I fell onto my bed and turned on my stereo so it would blast AFI. I finished all my homework in about a half an hour and decided to go take a shower. The water was so nice and relaxing and the white cherry blossom scent was so nice. After about an hour of being in the shower I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around my body. I walked into my room and pulled out some silky smiley face boxers and an oversized tee shirt that had a picture of a flat line and under it "For a second there, you actually bored me to death." was written. I switched cds and turned it to Random Techno Mix 1 and started playing a club version of "Blue".

"Time for me to blow some shit up." I smiled as I put Grand Theft Auto: VIce City into my PS2. Boy, I had forgotten how much fun it was to just lay around at home! I ended up playing til about two in the morning before I finally fell asleep.

---

"SAKURA!!! You need to wake up!!" I heard my mom shouting.

"I'm up!" I shouted back. I stretched and rolled over a little, only to roll completely off the bed. "Ohh..." I groaned, rubbing my arm, which had been hit the hardest. I got up and pulled out a black tank top that read "I'm just on big f#$! ray of sunshine, aren't I?", a white skirt that had black suspenders hanging on the sides, black and grey footless tights and some knee high black boots. I put on Sasuke's jacket again and vowed to myself that I would return it today!

"I'm just gonna head strait to school, Mom. I'll see you later!" I said, opening the door and skipping out, only to run into someone with a hard chest. I fell on my ass and looked up to see Sasuke smirking down at me. "Ow, my ass..." I groaned, as Sasuke helped me up.

"That's why you should look where you're going." He said before planting a light kiss on my lips.

I kissed him back briefly before I pulled away. "Maybe you just shouldn't stand right outside of my house. You know, people might think you're some weird stalker type person." He was about to kiss me again, but I stopped him. "Now before I forget, I need to give you your sweater back."

He looked me up and down before shaking his head. "Keep it, it looks good on you."

I blushed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, now lets get going." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the school. We walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

When we finally got to school I saw Hinata talking with Kiba, Lee talking with Ten ten and Neji, but Naruto was still no where to be seen. "Sakura, Sasuke, over here!" Ten ten called.

"You go ahead, I have something to do." Sasuke said, heading into the school.

"Ok." I said, heading over to my friends. They were talking about a concert that was coming up and apparently students got in free or something.

"So do you want to come, Sakura?" Lee asked.

I thought about it for a second. "I guess so. It's Friday, right?" Ten ten nodded, "Then sure. But who's playing?"

"Some small town band called "Stuck in Sound" but I heard they're actually really good." Ten ten said. "Oh, I know. Why don't you and Hinata spend the night at my house, Sakura. My parents are really cool and said that I could stay until midnight, so then you two could too."

"That's awesome!" I smiled, starting to get more and more excited about this. Just then Sasuke joined our little group. "Hey, Sasuke, wanna come to a concert tomorrow night?"

"Sure." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around my waist and lying his head on my shoulder.

A little bit later Hinata joined our group too, but she seemed very nervous about being around Neji. "I-I guess I could come." She said quietly. "Um...w-will Naruto be c-coming?"

"I'm sure he'd love to come." Lee said.

Just then the bell rang, so we all headed to class. Just before second period began Naruto can running into the gym. "Sorry I'm so late."

"That's ok, Naruto, just go get changed!" Gai said, giving his signature shiny smile.

* * *

Taru: I know that was short, but it's all I could bring myself to write right now.

Aki: It's ok.

Miyuki: Yeah, I'm sure everyone is just happy you wrote anything at all!

Taru: Yeah, and once again, thank you to all that reviewed! You guys are amazing! And, XxblackxwingedxangelxX, chances are there will be a lemon, but it won't be til later in the story. And, warcraftchick95, I think you're the first person to call this story sexy, so thanks! And, Bundyangel, I'm glad you like the shirts, I used to help work at a friends kiosk which happened to be right next to one of those adittude shirt kiosks. Also if you ever do want to write a story with me, just e-mail me and we could try to do something together.

Aki: Now, Taru's still feeling down, so please just review and make her feel better.

Miyuki: And she said, she'd probably get the next chapter out soon!


	12. AHAHA flap jacks

Taru: Well, first off I'd like to thank Bundyangel, Sasuke1Gaara93, xSapphirexninjax, NanakoNeKo09, emily guffey, and NarutoXHinataPie for being so awesomely awesome and so nice and understanding about me having trouble writing. But I'm feeling better, so I'll probably be getting back to my weekly updates soon. And xSapphirexninjax, I'll tell you what I think once I read it! -Sweat drop- I'll get to it...EVENTUALLY!!!

Aki: Is ok, we still lavah you, even if you are slow sometimes.

Miyuki: Sometimes?

Taru: HEY!!!

Demyx: YAY!! Taru's back to normal!!! -Tackle glomps Taru-

Taru: Wah, I missed you too, Demmy! And I'm sorry about having to kill you...again!

Aki: You apologize every time you kill him...

Taru: Well I apologize every time I kill him, Xigbar, Xaldin or Luxord cuz they're all so awesome!!

Axel: What about me?

Taru: It was your choice to die, so I don't feel bad.

Mansex: Well what about me?

Taru: By the time I finally kill you completely I'm too pissed off at the fact that there are like six boss fights to feel bad about killing you...So yeah, go ahead and read the next chappy!

* * *

Recap: 

Just then the bell rang, so we all headed to class. Just before second period began Naruto can running into the gym. "Sorry I'm so late."

"That's ok, Naruto, just go get changed!" Gai said, giving his signature shiny smile.

Chapter twelve: AHAHA...flap jacks...

We were only going to be running drills today, so I figured it would be an easy day. "Hey, Sakura!" Naruto called, cutting in front of Sasuke to run next to me.

"Hi, Naruto!" I snickered at how pissed Sasuke looked now. He was a bit possessive, but somehow I found that to be a cute quality. Naruto looked a bit confused when Sasuke got between he and I. I rolled my eyes and shoved both of them over so I could be in the middle. "So what's up with you, Naruto? Where you been?"

He glanced at Sasuke who glared at him. "Uh, I was sick, so I had to stay home. And today I accidentally slept in, so I was late. Um, Sakura? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"We are talking." I pointed out.

"Alone." He said, pointing at Sasuke. I turned to Sasuke and gave him an "it'll be fine, just relax" look. He frowned, but ran ahead of us nonetheless.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why are you hanging out with Sasuke? I thought you hated him!"

"Oh yeah, you weren't here yesterday..." I mumbled thoughtfully.

"What happened yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"Well, actually it happened before yesterday, but everybody found out yesterday. But, um...ever since that time I had detention with him, Sasuke and I have been an item."

"An item?" Naruto looked utterly and completely confused.

"Yeah, you know...an item, together..." He still looked lost. "To put it bluntly we're dating."

"WHAT?!" He stopped running and just stood there with a shocked look on his face.

I stopped running too. "Are you ok, Naruto?"

"You're DATING that ASSHOLE!?!" He shouted. I was even a bit taken back by his outburst.

"Naruto, Sakura, keep running!" Gai called.

"Sorry, Mr. Maito! C'mon, Naruto." I grabbed his arm and started running again. "Why are you so shocked about Sasuke and I being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Sasuke never has girlfriends! He has girls that hang on him and girls that make-out with him, but he never stays with one for more than a week!" He kept his voice down as he talked with me.

"What's past is past, now is the present and that's what matters." I quoted what my dad had told me when I was younger. He used to tell me that when I would do something wrong but I would still be ashamed even after my punishment. "I'm one of those few people who believes other people can change."

"But-"

"Can we just drop it?!" I said, a bit harsher than I meant it to sound. "Sorry...So, are you coming to the concert tomorrow?"

"What concert?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't with us this morning! Well, tomorrow night there's going to be a concert, a band called "Stuck in Sound" is gonna be playing and we're all going. Do you want to come too?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun!" He grinned.

---

The rest of the school day was a bit odd. I felt kind of bad about being so close with Sasuke the whole day, but he was my boyfriend and that's what people who are dating do. I just wish Naruto would've stopped looking at me like that.

"Hey, guys, I think I'm just gonna head home today, I'm kind of tired." I said, picking up my backpack and turning toward everyone.

Sasuke grabbed my hand. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" Everybody waved at us as Sasuke and I headed away from the school. I looked down at my feet and thought back to what Naruto had said earlier. "...Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You...um, you do lik...never mind..." I mumbled, shaking my head.

He put his hand on the side of my face and turned it so I was facing him. "What?"

"Well, uh...it's kind of stupid, but...um...I wanted to know if you really like me..." I looked down again and could feel the deep red blush that was covering my cheeks. I looked up in time to see him smirk then lean down and press his lips against mine. I smiled lightly into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirked.

"Maybe..." I smiled leaning in for another kiss again.

-Somewhere in the shadows... (Or as a normal person would call it, third person with random people.)-

"Are you sure this will work?" The man turned to the blonde.

"Of course! This concert is perfect. And I'm sure Kabuto will come through for us. As long as we time this right, that bitch will be open for your taking and Sasuke will be all mine." The blonde cackled.

The dark haired man smirked. "That little flower will be deflowered soon enough."

"But wait..." The girl looked at the man. "What about her little friends? You know they'll be watching out for her the whole time. How are you going to get around them?"

"Don't forget, I have my own friends..." He chuckled sinisterly.

The blonde smirked. "Friday will definitely be a night none of us will ever forget..."

---

-Back in Sakura's POV-

I ran into school cursing to myself about being so late. It's was already past lunch hour and I had just woken up about a half an hour ago. Damn my odd sleep schedule...and my freaking alarm clock for not going off when it was supposed to! I stopped at my locker and forced my backpack and the bag of clothes I had brought for the sleep over at Ten ten's. I was about to close my locker when I heard some sort of loud scraping sound echoing through the halls. I backed up and looked down the hallway to see Ms. Taru standing in a...row boat?! She was wearing the whole pirate get-up, the eye patch and the peg leg and even a parrot on her shoulder, and was standing in a row boat that was being pushed through the halls by the janitor. Poor janitor...

"Ahoy, lassie!" Ms. Taru called in a rough voice.

I stared at her dumbstruck for a moment. "Ms. Taru, what are you doing?!"

"Arr, it's pirate day!!" She said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Rawk, she's insane! Rawk!" The parrot squawked.

"In fact, you need a little pirate spirit in ya!" Ms. Taru then pulled out an eye patch out of who knows where and put it over my left eye. "Arr, that's better! Now head off to class you silly land lubber!!"

I just nodded and headed off to Home Economics which was one of the last classes of the day. I entered the room and noticed that every student in the room were wearing eye patches. And the teacher, Ms. Takahashi, was also decked out in the whole pirate outfit, but she looked like she was trying to be Captain Jack Sparrow. I took the open seat next to Lee and he smiled at him, he gave me a strange look but smiled nonetheless. Home EC went by quickly and then we were off to the last class of the day: Trigonometry. As always that class went by smoothly for me. So I had a lot of time to just sit around and think. I looked over at Sasuke and noticed his annoyed look as Ino tried to cuddle close to him. He looked over at me and I just smiled and waved. It's a good thing I know Ino's completely pathetic and has no chance with Sasuke, otherwise I might be jealous.

The bell rang and Ms. Yuuhi stood up. "If you didn't finish your work it's homework. Now have a good weekend." She smiled. I giggled slightly as Sasuke stood up and caused Ino to fall off her chair and land on her ass. He walked over to me and placed his arm possessively around my waist.

"Well, hello there." I smiled giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Enjoying your time with Ino pig?"

"She's about as much fun as a kick in the balls..." He grunted, leaning down to kiss my neck. Ten ten and Neji came up to Sasuke and I, and I took notice of the fact that he was holding her hand.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked.

"I was just coming to get you so we could stop by my house and drop of Hinata's and your stuff before the concert." Ten ten smiled.

"Ok, just give me a minute to go get my stuff." I turned to Sasuke and smiled. "I'll see you tonight at the concert." He nodded and I headed off to my locker to get my stuff. I pulled my bag and my backpack out of my locker when suddenly it slammed shut right in my face. I jumped back and saw Itachi leaning against the lockers next to mine. "What do you want?!" I spat.

"I just wanted to come pay you a visit. You know you shouldn't be so cold." He smirked.

"Well, I don't want you to visit, so I'll be as cold as I want." I said, turning and storming off.

"Still as fiesty as ever...I like that...I'm sure that'll be good later..." He grinned.

* * *

Taru: Ok, the next chappy will probably be more exciting cuz that's going to be the concert part. 

Aki: Sounds like fun.

Miyuki: I wanna go to a concert!!

Taru: Haha, I'm going to one on Thursday or Friday!! WHOO!!!! TASTE OF CHAOS TOUR!!

Aki: You're so freaking lucky!

Miyuki: Yeah, you're going to Taste of Chaos AND Acen!!

Demyx: I wanna start a band!

Taru: Yeah! That'd be awesome! I'd come to all your shows!

Axel: Who would want to be in your band?

Taru: Don't be jealous, Axel, just because you don't have any talent! Nyah! -Sticks out tongue-

Demyx: Tee hee, at least someone appreciates me!

Taru: Aw, Demmy, lots of people appreciate you! Axel's just a grumpy gus!

Axel: Nyah! -Sticks out tongue-

Taru: Well, everybody review and come back soon for the next part!


	13. Can it get any worse!

Taru: ...FEAR ME!!!...moo...

Axel: What is she talking about?

Aki: No one knows...

Miyuki: No one ever will either...

Taru: So uh, yeah I'm kind of brain dead right now so I have no idea what to say.

Aki: Why don't you just do what you always do and say whatever pops into your head.

Taru: Uh...-Elevator music from that one episode of the Fairly Odd Parents plays-

Axel: Moron...

Taru: ROAR!! -Throws television at Axel-

Axel: -KOed-

Miyuki: I think you've broken his eureka...

Taru: Well too bad for him...ANYWHO!! Yeah, I'm bored now.

Aki: Which basically means go read the chapter before Taru starts trying to make a soap opera with her hands or whatevers closest.

Taru: -Playing with pill bottle in high voice- But the baby is your's William!! -Playing with blank CD in low voice- No, I don't believe you!!

Aki: Stop that!! -Hits Taru over head-

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains MATURE content. You have been warned.**

* * *

Recap:

"I just wanted to come pay you a visit. You know you shouldn't be so cold." He smirked.

"Well, I don't want you to visit, so I'll be as cold as I want." I said, turning and storming off.

"Still as fiesty as ever...I like that...I'm sure that'll be good later..." He grinned.

Chapter thirteen: Can it get any worse?!

I smiled and waved to Sasuke and Neji as they joined Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Hinata and I. It was almost eight and a couple of other smaller bands had already played and now Stuck in Sound was getting ready to come on stage.

"Sure took you guys long enough." Naruto complained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulders. "C'mon, let's get a better spot." I said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and started pulling him through the crowd. There were a lot of people there, but I only recognized a few of them. There was Shikamaru who was talking with that older girl, Temari, I think it was. I also noticed Kiba and Shino, and there was even Gaara and Shadow.

Suddenly the crowd started cheering loudly as four people, who looked a little older than us, walked onto the stage. I looked closely and noticed Kabuto was there, strumming a couple notes on the bass he was holding. "HOW YOU FUCKING DOING KONOHA?!" A boy with spiky hair shouted. The crowd cheered loudly in reply. "I'm Zaku of Stuck in Sound so let's get this fucking concert rolling!!" I looked closely at the members of the band. There was Zaku singing lead vocals, Kabuto playing bass, a girl with long hair that was pulled back in a very loose pony tail playing guitar, a boy with white hair and some red marks on his face playing guitar too, twin boys playing synthesizers, a girl with reddish hair that was playing a flute and a boy whose face was mostly covered by bandages was playing the drums. I have to admit, they were pretty good. They had a very pop rockish feel to them, but I like that music.

"These guys aren't half bad!" I smiled.

"It's really catchy." Lee mentioned.

Just then the people in front of us pushed some crowd surfer back and dropped her right in front of us. "Ms. Taru?!" I was a little surprised, though not really, that our principal was here at the concert too.

"Ahoy, kids! Enjoying the concert?" She grinned, still in her pirate gear with the parrot on her shoulder..

"Uh...yeah?" I replied.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "Ar, that be good to hear! Now I'm off to find me crew mates, Miyuki and Aki!!" She then proceeded to mosh her way through the crowd, even though no one else was moshing.

We all looked at each other for a moment, before laughing and turning our attention back to the music.

---

After a couple of hours of playing the concert was starting to wind down. I had lost Ten ten and Neji, and Lee, Naruto and Hinata had also gone somewhere else. "All right, you guys are a fucking awesome crowd!! I'm fucking serious!! But this is the last song of the night! So let's fucking do this!!!"

Damnit!! I can't hold it in any longer!! "Sasuke, I'll be right back!" I said, quickly running off to the bathroom. I was a bit disappointed about missing the last song of the night, but it wasn't that big a deal. I was just happy that I finally found relief. After using the bathroom I quickly washed my hands and started heading back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke...how could you...?" I asked, tears blurring my vision as I ran away. I had just come back to find him and Ino making out with his hands on either side of her so she was against the wall that he and I had just been leaning against. How could he...that lying asshole!! I should have listened to Naruto, I should have never agreed to a relationship with..._him_...I'm so stupid!! How could I be such an idiot!!

I was so busy beating myself up that I didn't notice the unfortunate soul that happened to be in my way. I fell back onto my ass and wiped away my tears to find that I had run into Kabuto. "Hey, you're that girl...Sakura!" He said, helping me up.

"I-I'm sorry." I sniffled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He smiled, but then looked closely at me. "Are you all right?"

"I...No, I'm not all right..." I said, feeling more tears forming.

"Oh, here." He put his arm around me in a friendly manner and rubbed my arm. "Why don't you come to the back and tell me all about it.

---

(A couple moments ago in Ino's POV)

It was almost too perfect. That pink haired bitches friends had all scattered so it was only her and Sasuke. I watched as she said something to Sasuke and headed off in some direction. Even better... "Hello, Sasuke..." I said, seductively batting my eyelashes.

"What do you want?" He grunted.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your ex-girlfriend?" I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "That was a mistake."

"No, that wasn't a mistake. What you're doing now is a mistake. You know you still want me!" I said, grabbing Sasuke's shirt and pulling him toward me so he lost his balance and had to support himself on the wall behind me as I crashed my lips onto his. I opened my eyes and saw a flash of pink running off and smirked. Sasuke pulled away quickly and stepped back. I didn't mind though, the first part of the plan was already done.

---

(Back to Sakura's POV)

I followed Kabuto into a back room and he introduced me to everyone. "This is the band. Zaku is the lead singer, Kin is one of the guitarists, Kimimaro is the other guitarist, I play bass, Sakon and Ukon both play the synthesizer, Tayuya plays the flute, Dosu gets the drums and this is our manager Orochimaru."

They all said some sort of greeting before going back to what they were doing. "Why don't you have a seat and tell me all about your problems."

I nodded and told him everything that had happened tonight. "I just don't know what to do..." I sighed.

"You definitely deserve so much better. I think you should move on and try to find someone else." Kabuto said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know you're right. I mean, it's not like we've even been going out for that long. Thanks, Kabuto." I smiled, beginning to feel better.

"No problem, now come with me for a minute."

I followed him out of the room and into the hallway and then into a different room that was completely dark. "What's in here? ...Kabuto?" Just then I felt Kabuto push me into the room and slam the door shut. I began to panic and tried to yank the door open again, but it was locked. "HELP ME!!!" I screamed, banging on the door hoping someone would hear me.

I heard a dark chuckle and someone turned on the light. I turned around and saw Itachi sitting on the couch that was in the room and Kisame was standing next to me with his hand on the light switch. "Looks like Kabuto played his part after all..." Kisame smirked.

Itachi nodded. "Grab her."

"NO!!!" I cried, flailing at Kisame as he picked me up and held me from behind so I couldn't hit him. He carried me to the couch and set down and held down my arms. "SOMEONE PLEASE!!!" Itachi kneeled on my legs so I couldn't kick anymore.

"That's it, keep struggling. The more you struggle, the more turned on I get..." He whispered huskily into my ear. I shuddered as I felt his tongue swirling in circular motions on my neck. He then ran his hands down from my shoulders to my breasts and squeezed them unmercifully.

"Stop...please..." I sobbed, continuing to struggle against his uncomfortable touch. He stopped feeling up my breasts and moved his hands down to my pants and unbuttoned them before sliding them off of me. I writhed upon feeling the cold air against my skin. But from the position I was in I felt something hard rubbing against my thigh. I cringed at that.

I felt Kisame hold down both of my arms with one hand and use his other hand to pull my shirt over my head and then remove my bra. I struggled even more as Kisame put his cold hand on my breast and pinched my nipple. Itachi then turned his attention to his own pants and pulled them down along with his boxers revealing his rather large, stiff member. I struggled even harder as Itachi pulled down my panties and tried to position himself at my entrance.

"NO!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone, anyone would hear me. Just in time, the door was kicked down and there stood Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Ten ten and Neji.

"Let her go!!" Naruto snarled, rushing over and punching Itachi in the face and sending him into the wall behind him. And Lee jumped up and kicked Kisame in the stomach. I turned on my side and curled up into a fetal position as I sobbed. Ten ten, Hinata and Naruto all ran over to me.

"Sakura..." Ten ten tried to touch me, but I writhed and sobbed harder.

"Don't touch her." I looked toward the door and looked away right away. Ms. Taru was standing there with the one person I most definitely did not want to see at the moment. Sasuke walked into the room, right past me, and began punching Itachi repeatedly in the face and stomach. "Sasuke! That's enough." Ms. Taru said, taking off her jacket and wrapping me in it. She then carefully picked me up and carried me out of the room only to be followed by all my friends and Sasuke. "Now I know you all have parents that will probably be worried about you, but if you get permission you can stay at my apartment with Sakura.

"I'm staying with her no matter what." Lee said.

"Me too." Naruto said.

"She and Hinata were supposed to spend the night at my house anyway." Ten ten said. "I'll just let my parents know and it should be fine."

Ms. Taru nodded. "Good, then let's all cram into my car."

* * *

Taru: Damn Itachi and Ino.

Miyuki: Yeah, and Kabuto!

Taru: Well, this chappy had a bit more drama then I prefer, but it can't be all happy happy joy joy all the time.

Aki: It makes the story more interesting, good thing he didn't actually do anything.

Taru: But he did seriously mentally scar her.

Aki: True.

Taru: So, itachi 3, I WANNA COOKIE!!! XD And Sasuke1Gaara93, I'm glad you like possessive Sasuke, he just seems like he'd be the possessive boyfriend type. And, emily guffy, I'm glad you think I'm weird...and talented. XD And I don't know if Uuuuuh... hehe... Kabutchya even read to this chapter, but the story is supposed to be about Sakura! I thought people would get that from the summary...But, whoever you are, I still appreciate your opinion. And, kawaiixsakura, I'm glad you feel the plot moves fast enough. I do try, cuz I also hate when you're sitting around waiting for something to happen. And, Bundyangel, I think a sparkly pink pirate would be funny, but cool! I'd want to be a neon colored pirate! Neon orange, neon purple, neon green and neon pink!! WEEEEEE!!!!!! And speaking of pirates, FREE EYE PATCHES FOR EVERYONE!!!! -Throws eye patches to all readers-

Aki: What are you going to do for Viking day?

Taru: Uh...FREE VIKING HATS AND BEARDS!!!

Miyuki: YAY!!!

Taru: So...yeah, don't forget to review and comment on how much of a douche Itachi is!! And come back soon for the next chapter!!


	14. Bogus man

Taru: Heh heh heh...

Axel: Oh shit she's cackling...

Taru: Shut up!! I'm not going to do anything at the moment. I was just going to make a comment about how terrible Mr. Pufflewufflegus and Moby Dickens were in the last chapter.

Moby Dicke...I mean Kisame: SHUT UP!!!

Itachi (aka Mr. Pufflewufflegus): Try to say that again...

Taru: NYA!!! -Sticks out tongue- MR. PUFFLEWUFFLEGUS!!! -Hides behind Hidan-

Hidan: What the fuck?!

Taru: HA! Can't get through an immortal now, huh!?

Miyuki: Moron...

Taru: ANYWHAT!! Yeah, as most of you can probably tell, I don't like Mr. Pufflewufflegus all that much. It's not that I hate him, he's just my least favorite Akatsuki, other than Zetsu. But I actually like Moby Dickens. He's my second favorite Akatsuki! And of course Hidan is my fav!! -Huggles Hidan-

Hidan: Get off!!

Taru: You know you like it!! Well, anywhat, go ahead and enjoy the next chappy!!

* * *

Recap:

"Me too." Naruto said.

"She and Hinata were supposed to spend the night at my house anyway." Ten ten said. "I'll just let my parents know and it should be fine."

Ms. Taru nodded. "Good, then let's all cram into my car."

Chapter fourteen: Bogus man...

I woke up and felt myself lying in a large fluffy bed. It was so nice...I refused to open my eyes afraid that the warm feeling I had would disappear. But there was something else that was warm right next to me. And that smell was so familiar...I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was nice. I snuggled closer to whatever this warm thing was, but suddenly whatever the warm thing was turned cold. I pushed away from the cold thing and opened my eyes to find I was suddenly I was naked and lying in the middle of no where. I tried my best to cover up my nude body, but then found my arms and legs were being held down.

"_NO! Somebody help me!!_" My cries echoed in my own ears, but no sound came from my voice. I closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling. But when I opened them I saw cold red eyes staring right back at me.

---

"Ah!! NO!!" I screamed, thrashing around trying to hit anything that was near me.

"Sakura! Stop!! Stop!" I heard a familiar voice calling for me as someone grabbed me from behind and held me tightly to prevent me from hurting them. "Sh...sh...It's ok. It's ok...I'm not going to hurt you...you're safe..." The person holding me rocked us both back and forth in a calming manner.

Suddenly someone kicked the door down and Ms. Taru rushed into the room. "What is it?! What's wrong!?"

"SAKURA!!" Naruto shouted running into to room. He was quickly followed by Lee, Ten ten and Hinata.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Lee asked.

I closed my eyes and buried my head into whoever's chest was holding me. "Those eyes...I hate them!! A...ter...a terrible dream!" I shuddered remembering the cold red eyes that had scarred me so deeply.

Someone sat on the side of the bed and lightly stroked my hair. "Do you remember who's eyes they were?" Ms. Taru asked.

"N-no." I hiccuped from all the crying I had been doing. "All I know is that they were red and cold and...they scare me." The room went quiet, other then the occasional whimper from me.

"It's alright, Sakura, it was just a dream. And dreams aren't anything to cry over." I nodded and wiped my eyes. "There, that's much better. Now, Naruto, Lee, Ten ten, Hinata, all of you come with me."

I saw Ms. Taru pick up the door that had been kicked down earlier and prop it in an upward position to give me some privacy. After a moment of silence I finally looked up to see who I had been crying on the whole time. "Sasuke..." I pushed away from him and turned my back to him.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" I heard him moving closer to me, but I got up and walked away. I kept my gaze away from him as I made my way out of the bedroom and into the main section of the apartment. Ms. Taru's apartment was very nice. She had a living room with a nice sized TV and stereo system, an attached kitchen with all the average appliances, and several other doors down a separate hallway which made me wonder if she actually lived alone.

"Oh, Sakura, there you are!" Ms. Taru smiled. Everyone who had been standing together, whispering about something, suddenly dispersed and Naruto, Hinata and Ten ten came over to talk to me.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata quietly asked.

"Much better." I smiled.

"Hey!" Ms. Taru called, clanging two pots together to get everyone's attention. "I just want to let you all know that now everything is ready! I've made pancakes, waffles, muffins, bacon, sausage, eggs and there's also cereal. And to drink I have water, milk, orange juice, apple juice, cranberry juice and coffee. So you can all dig in when you're ready!"

Hallelujah!! I'm starving!!! I smiled as I took a little bit of everything I could get my hands on. "It's good to see you still have your appetite!" Lee smiled.

"Yeah, I'm famished for some reason!" I smiled as I began to stuff my face. I didn't even notice when Ms. Taru slipped away from us and headed back into the room I had just come out of. In fact, I didn't notice until I heard some knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ms. Taru shouted, running out of her room and opening her front door. There stood some older woman holding a man, who had white bushy hair that was in a long pony tail and red marks from his eyes down, by his ear. "Well, Mrs. Suzuki, what a pleasant surprise. Although I'm not sure I can say the same for Jiraiya...So what did he do this time?"

"He was peeping in my window!" Mrs. Suzuki said.

"I thought it was Hotaru's window! I swear it was just a counting mistake!" Jiraiya tried to defend himself.

Ms. Taru shook her head and grabbed Jiraiya's ear. "I'll take it from here. It most definitely won't happen again!"

"Make sure it doesn't." Mrs. Suzuki glared once more at Jiraiya before heading back to her apartment.

"Ow!! My ear can't take much more abuse!" Jiraiya complained.

"Well that's what you get for being such a pervert!!"

He let his eyes travel down to Ms. Taru's chest which was rather exposed from her low cut tank top. "I'm just trying to get some inspiration for my series!"

She let go of his ear and smacked him. "What kind of example are you setting for the kids who're here?!"

"There are kids here?"

Ms. Taru sighed. "Just come bother me at school, it'll be better then." She said, shoving him back outside.

"Then will you model for me?!" He grinned pervertedly.

"Um...how 'bout no." She said, closing the door on him.

"Who _was_ that?" I stopped eating long enough to ask.

"That's Jiraiya, the schools superintendent. He's a real pervert... But you get used to it eventually!"

I finished my food and leaned back in my chair. What happened last night? The last thing I can remember was talking with Kabuto...And why am I at Ms. Taru's place? And why is everyone else here too? "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Lee replied.

"What happened last night?" I noticed that everyone at the table had stopped eating. "I don't really remember anything after I ran off and started talking with Kabuto."

Everyone around seemed to hesitate. They looked at each other for a moment before Naruto spoke up. "We don't know. Everyone sort of split up and no one found you 'til after the concert. That's when we all decided to have one big sleep over at Ms. Taru's place." He grinned.

"Oh ok." I mumbled, wondering where Ms. Taru actually had gone off to.

After about twenty minutes of random talk with everyone I saw one of the doors open and Ms. Taru and Sasuke walked out. I looked away as they both pulled up chairs to have a seat at the table with everyone. Why was Sasuke still here?

"Well, how was everyone's breakfast?" Ms. Taru asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled over everyone in the room.

"It's great!" Naruto grinned, still going at his fourth helping of food.

"Yeah, it was good." Ten ten smiled.

Ms. Taru smiled. "That's good to hear..."

Ok, now I know something is obviously wrong! I mean, Ms. Taru acting like a normal, mature, responsible adult?! Is it opposite day now? Or did someone declare it act weird toward Sakura day?! "What is wrong with all of you!? Did aliens come and switch all of you with robots? Cuz I know you're not the same insane random people I've known for so long!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about? Everyone's the same as always."

"Bull shit! I'm tired of being left out! What is this secret that everyone knows but me?!"

Ms. Taru sighed and walked over to me. "You wanna know the secret?" I nodded. She leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I'm not wearing any underwear..."

I stared at her strangely and she started laughing and jumping around. "That's the big secret?!"

"You wanted to know!!" She giggled and continued jumping around chanting, "I'm not wearing underwear!!" Everyone around sighed and shook their heads. "Well, since most of you are done why don't you guys watch TV? I've got a couple thousand channels!" Ten ten, Hinata and Lee all got up and headed over to the couch. But Naruto and Sasuke stayed and continued eating.

"Ms. Taru? Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall, it's the last door on your left."

"Ok, thanks." I mumbled heading down to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror after using the bathroom and saw that my makeup had run. But after all the crying I did, I didn't really expect anything else. I quickly washed my face and hands before leaving the room only to get pulled into another one. Someone pressed me against a wall and I looked up to see the very person I had hoped not to...Sasuke...

* * *

Taru: And here it is, another chappy!!

Aki: Good job!

Taru: Tee hee!! -Grins widely- So anywhat, I just wanted to let you all know that if you have any questions or comments or whatever you can post it in the forum I made for this story!

Axel: Why would anyone care?

Taru: Hidan, if you would.

Hidan: -Starts one of his never ending rituals-

Axel: Oh shit...

Taru: SO anywhat! Itachi 3, I'll be sure to give out something for every holiday!! Even the crappy ones! And, kagome7304, Sasuke did get a pretty good beating on Itachi, but I'm a peace maker, so...yeah... And Sakura can't really be embarrassed if she doesn't really remember. And, SCREAM-jessamy, PLEASE DON'T GO JACKIE CHAN ON MY ASS!! Yes, I am pathetically weak, but I can hide behind people...FEAR MY HIDING SKILLS!!! ...Yeah...and thank you for thinking I'm talented! It's good to know some people do! And my parents tell me I'm special all the time...but so do my friends...yeah... So, fantasy sakura, I will warn you if anything mature happens. So if you get nervous or something I'll let you know that somewhere in the chappy something mature happens. If you want I could even warn you in the chappy right before it happens! Just let me know. And, Uchida Risa, BananasRgood4u, PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE I KILLED YOU TWO!!! I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE CRAZY SHACK!!! And thanks for the flowers, Nana-chan!! XD And, datenshi25, YAY FOR WEIRD PEOPLE!!!!!! I'm an awesome neon retarded nobody ninja pirate!!! FEAR ME!!!!!!!!...Moo... And, aladybug19, I hope this was soon enough for you!!

Miyuki: Man, that took a while!

Taru: I know! Now my poor hand is starting to cramp!! But, I'm sure my hand pains will go away if people review!! ...Oh yeah, and come back soon for the next part!! XD


	15. I'm sorry for taking so long

Taru: I'm back!!

Aki: Took you long enough.

Taru: I know, do forgive me for that! I have an excuse!!

Axel: Let's hear it then.

Taru: Ok... -Reaches into hat and pulls out paper- I am dead. Cool, so there's my excuse! I am dead!! FEAR MY FUN!!!! ...Moo...

Aki: Moron...

Taru: Ok, short story for why this chapter is _really_ so late. I helped out a friend who ran away; she caused me a lot of trouble. I got a part time job; three days a week I'm gone all day. I told a friend I'm kind of behind in my school work, (yeah I'm actually home schooled, and yet I'm writing a story about high school life...); they told my parents so now I have to catch up. And last but not least I finally told my parents I hate performing, so after six years I'm doing my last performance on Sunday.

Reno: And that's the short story?

Taru: Yup. RENO!!! -Tackle glomps-

Hana: You're such a cuddle whore.

Taru: HANA!!! -Tackle glomps- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE COMING TO ACEN!!?!?!! -Smacks with spinach from spinach t-rex that haunted Taru's dream two nights ago-

Hana: I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!! And you readers can go ahead and read the next chappy.

* * *

Recap:

"Ok, thanks." I mumbled heading down to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror after using the bathroom and saw that my makeup had run. But after all the crying I did, I didn't really expect anything else. I quickly washed my face and hands before leaving the room only to get pulled into another one. Someone pressed me against a wall and I looked up to see the very person I had hoped not to...Sasuke...

Chapter fifteen: I'm sorry for taking so long

I lowered my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him, but he lifted my chin up. "Look at me." He calmly said. I still kept my eyes down. "Look at me, Sakura."

I hesitated at first, but eventually raised my eyes to meet his dark orbs. I was still mad at him for what he did, though staring into his eyes like that was making the anger fade. There was a warm feeling growing in my stomach as he pressed his body against mine. His hands on my hips. His breath on my lips. It was all so...intoxicating. It was becoming increasingly hard to hold myself back from giving in. I turned my head to the side again. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me." He said.

The anger that had faded sprang back up twice as strong at the thought of Ino being in the same position I was in now. "Why don't you ask your precious _Ino_." I spat, glaring daggers at him.

He looked surprised. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, I did! And I hope you two are happy, just leave me alone!" I tried my hardest to get out of the position he had caught me in, but it proved to be useless. "Let me go, Sasuke!"

"No."

"What?" I stopped struggling and just stared at him.

He smirked. "I'm not going to let you go." Why that little...I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he continued. "I won't let you go until you realize that Ino was forcing herself on me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" He was right, he hadn't done anything bad to me. He hadn't lied to me. He didn't even push me into doing anything I was uncomfortable with. "Ino and I may have been together last year but she can't seem to get over me. I have absolutely no feelings for her whatsoever."

"Are you sure?" I looked into his dark eyes.

"Positive." He leaned down close to me so his lips were almost touching mine in a way simply drives me crazy. I breathed in his scent before closing the small gap between us and planting my lips upon his. He moved his hands from my hips and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer if that was even possible. I felt his tongue slide stealthily into my mouth and rub against mine.

Oh God, he knows exactly what to do to make my heart flutter and my knees go weak. I moaned lightly as Sasuke moved his kisses down my neck, sucking and biting as he went. He took his time when he got to my tender spot swirling his tongue around it. I moaned louder as I felt him grinding his hips against mine.

"Ahem." Sasuke and I stopped and looked into the room and noticed that Ms.Takahashi was standing there in nothing but a towel looking at us strangely. "Listen, I have no problem with student romances, but can you not do it in my room?"

Just then the door opened and Naruto, Lee and Ten ten fell into the room while Hinata stood back and Ms. Taru made her way into the room. "Miyuki!! Don't interrupt puppy love!!!"

I could feel the sweat drop rolling down the back of my head. "What are we?! Some kind of show!?"

Ms. Taru grinned and hid a camcorder behind her back. "I'm out of here." Sasuke said, stepping over Lee and Ten ten but stepping on Naruto's back.

"HEY!! Watch it!!" Naruto shouted, only to get stepped on by Ms. Taru on her way out. Soon Lee and Ten ten also left, stepping on Naruto on their way out. Hinata also left but made sure to step over Naruto. "Why me?" Naruto whined as I stepped on him and made my way to the living room where everyone else already was.

"So what are we all going to do today?" Naruto asked, joining the rest of us.

"Let's go somewhere big." Ten ten said.

"I can take you kids to the mall." Ms. Taru put in.

"Who said mall!?" Ms. Takahashi shouted, pulling up her pants as she ran into the room. "I wanna go to the mall!!"

"I was just gonna take the kids to the mall, Miyuki! But that's a good idea!! You go call Aki, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai!! It'll be fun!" Ms. Taru shouted jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Will you still take us to the mall?" Lee asked.

She smiled kindly. "Of course! We might even be able to join you!!" The whole room went quiet. "Fine we'll leave you guys alone..." She pouted, childishly sticking out her tongue.

---

Spending time at the mall with everyone was actually really fun! It was so much fun watching Lee and Naruto daring each other to do the stupidest stuff, and it was cute how oblivious Naruto was to Hinata's very subtle attempts at getting his attention, and Ten ten even called Neji and invited him too. But I think my favorite part of the day was when some random guy started hitting on me so Sasuke returned the favor...literally though...He's so cute when he's being overly protective! But, about half way through our "mall fun day" we stopped to get lunch just in time to see Ms. Taru streaking through the food court and shouting, "FEAR ME!!", while being followed by about twelve security guards.

"Okay...?" I said, staring blankly at where Ms. Taru had just ran through. The teachers soon followed. Kakashi had put down his book and couldn't keep his eyes off Ms. Taru while most of the others were shaking their heads.

Miyuki was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Man, doesn't this bring back memories?"

"That was one time! A very long time ago." Aki said.

"It wasn't that long ago! And you have to admit that it was fun!"

Asuma smiled. "That was one hell of a summer..."

"Yeah," Gai commented, "it would be even more like that summer if all of us where doing it again!"

The teachers stopped and looked at each other for a moment. "Nah!" They all said at the same time.

"Taru's the only one stupid enough to do it now." Aki said.

"And she's the principal for the only high school in the city..." Iruka said. The teachers shook their heads one more time before going to follow Ms. Taru again.

I looked at my friends and they, once again, weren't surprised at all by our insane excuse for a principal streaking through a crowded mall. "Guys-"

"Before you ask," Lee cut me off, "this isn't the worst thing she's done, so, by now, we're basically unfazed by anything that Ms. Taru does."

I just nodded. "Ok..."

We spent the rest of our mall time at one of the tables in the food court, just talking. "The mall's gonna be closing soon, so we should probably get going." Ten ten said.

Everybody agreed and we headed to the entrance that Ms. Taru had parked by. As we were walking I took Sasuke's hand in mine and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and gave me a light kiss on my lips before continuing to make our way out of the mall.

When we got outside I looked around and couldn't find Ms. Taru's car. "Do you think she left already?"

"I bet she got caught by all those guards and is being held in the security office." Naruto said.

Just as he said that there was a loud buzzing noise followed by some sort of crash and all the lights in the city shut off. I looked around trying to figure out what had just happened, but I stopped when I noticed the sky. "Hey, everyone, look." I pointed up towards the sky where thousands of stars shimmered in the dark, moonless sky. "Wow...it's beautiful..."

"Living in a city like this you never really get the chance to just admire the stars." Ten ten said, leaning closer to Neji, who had wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah..." I smiled faintly and just stood there holding Sasuke's hand in mine and resting my head on his shoulder.

Our peaceful time was cut short when Ms. Taru and Miyuki came speeding up to us. "Alright! Time to go! So hurry!" Ms. Taru said, rushing us all into hers and Miyuki's cars. Obviously they had something to do with the power going out for everyone...figures...

* * *

Taru: Anywhy!! Yeah, death threats are welcome! I know I probably deserve them for making you all wait so long... -sweat drop-

Aki: Yeah, you do.

Taru: Thanks for the support. -pouts-

Miyuki: You're welcome!!

Taru: I'm a tumor, I'm a tumor. I'm a tumor, I'm a tumor. I'm a tumor, I'm a tumor. Ohohoh, I'm a tumor!

Reno: You watch way to much tv.

Taru: I know! -Grins proudly- So...yeah...Serious time...Reno.

Reno: What?

Taru: ...Take your pants off...

Aki: -Smacks Taru- NOT NOW!! And definitely not here!

Taru: Aw...fine...So now really serious stuff! So, aladybug19, Sakura was naked the night before, I just thought it would go without saying that they put her in clothes...yeah... And, Nana-chan, of course I'll critique your story! Just let me know when you post it! And, Bundyangel, I'LL FIX TEH TIME SPACE THINGY!! -Tries to fix it and just breaks it worse- Whoopsie-daisy...Anywhen, the whole "not remembering anything" thing is because it was such a traumatic experience he mind just repressed it...I saw it on a Lifetime movie... -shifty eyes- And, NarutoXHinataPie, FEAR HIS GREEN UNDERWEAR!!! BWAHAHAHAHA...-cough- ...yeah...

Miyuki: Is that all?

Taru: I think so...no wait...-throws spoon at Axel- Now that's all...

Axel: WTF I wasn't even in this chapter!!

Taru: Well...YOUR MOM!!!

Aki: Yeah, just go ahead and review, the button needs more action...And then don't forget to come back soon for the next part!

Taru: HAHA!! THE BUTTON'S GETTING ACTION!! And speaking of toasters! I'm gonna go get some whipped cream and take Reno into the back room for some "fun"...BYE, EVERYBODY!!!

Miyuki: BYE, DR. NED!!


	16. Ninja Turtle Taru!

Taru: Oh my Me!!

Aki: Lol.

Taru: Yeah, I know...I'm slow as hell...

Axel: Psh, not like people care...

Taru: HEY!! -Throws lantern at Axel- Now stop being mean or I'll kill Roxas!

Axel: Fine, fine!!

Taru: That's what I thought...bitch...

Miyuki: Blue eyes? Spiky brown hair? Dorky clown shoes? Skin?! I must be a butterfly!!

Taru: YAY!!! Sora's an idiot!! XD And I'm sorry everyone, I know I'm slow! But you all should know how the end of the school year is! Even for home schooled kids!

Demyx: It's ok, I'm sure people would wait for you!

Taru: AW!! Demmy, you're so beyond sweet!! -Huggles Demmy to bits-

Aki: Well, before this lovefest get's to crazy you guys should just go read the next chapter!

* * *

Recap:

"Yeah..." I smiled faintly and just stood there holding Sasuke's hand in mine and resting my head on his shoulder.

Our peaceful time was cut short when Ms. Taru and Miyuki came speeding up to us. "Alright! Time to go! So hurry!" Ms. Taru said, rushing us all into hers and Miyuki's cars. Obviously they had something to do with the power going out for everyone...figures...

Chapter sixteen: Ninja Turtle Taru!

What was left of the weekend passed buy quickly and before I knew it I was back in school. But it wasn't that bad, I had my friends there and my boyfriend. Oh, Sasuke...it's amazing how wonderful he makes me feel! I'm not completely sure if I believe in love, but I think I-

"Sakura?" I snapped up from my thoughts and saw Mr. Hatake holding up a folder full of papers. "Could you take these to the principal's office?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." I blushed lightly but got up to get the papers none the less. I smiled lightly at Sasuke before heading out of the room and towards the office.

Hm...what do I think of love? I know I've never been in it...but then again these feelings I'm having for Sasuke are really starting to seem like love. I sighed loudly and shook my head. "What are you thinking Sakura? You've only known him for like a week!" It seems like longer...

"Forget time, all that matters is how you really feel!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Ms. Taru's voice from behind me. She smiled innocently and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry if I scared you."

"That's fine, just don't sneak up on me again!" I said, placing a hand over my heart. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

She look around and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Me? I'm not doing anything! I was just taking an innocent stroll through the halls of MY school."

I looked at her skeptically before shaking my head. "Sure you were..."

It was hard not to laugh at Ms. Taru as she crossed her arms and pouted like a two year old. "Well...nyah!" She stuck out her tongue. "What are you doing out of class now?"

"Oh yeah," I held up the folder, "Mr. Hatake gave me these to give to you."

Ms. Taru took the folder and flipped through some of the papers before stopping on a specific one. She scrunched up her nose for a moment before relaxing her facial muscles. I tried to get a look at what was written on the paper, but before I could get close she closed the folder and turned her attention to me. "Well, thank you for bringing this to me. But I need you to come with me to the office--just for a minute."

"Sure." I said, a bit curious about why Ms. Taru was so affected by whatever was in that file. That's weird, she started acting serious right after reading something in that file. Why didn't I look when I had the chance! I looked at the file that Ms. Taru held so loosely at her side. Hm... "Ah!" I grunted lightly as I "tripped" and fell towards Ms. Taru, knocking the file out of her hands and all over the hallway's floor.

"Oh, Sakura, are you all right?!" She asked, bending down to help me up.

"I'm fine, but I knocked down your stuff! I'm sorry!" I said, glancing over the files as I collected them. What the...they're only reports on some of the student's grades!

"It's fine, as long as you're all right." She said, helping collect the files with her right hand. She was moving quickly, apparently there was something she wanted to get to before me. Just then I noticed a piece of paper that was different from the rest; it was written on plain notebook paper with pen while the rest were xeroxed onto computer paper. Apparently Ms. Taru noticed it too since she started reaching for it just as I did.

I grabbed hold of it and started to pull it toward me when she grabbed it too. I continued pulling it, but so did she. "It's ok, Ms. Taru, I've got it." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, it's fine, I can grab this." She said, smiling just as sweetly.

"Really, I insist!" I pulled harder on the paper, but Ms. Taru was stronger than me.

"No, really! I've got it!" She pulled harder on it too, and so did I. And before I knew it the paper was tearing in half. I had been pulling so hard that when it tore I fell down and landed real hard on my ass.

"Ow..." I whined slightly and rubbed where I had landed. But then I picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. It was torn strait down the middle and I got the right side of it.

_-kura was somehow_

_-ape. But their Leader_

_-t fact. Legally we_

_-ything. I'm sorry I_

_-help. The best you_

_-pulsion, but we have_

_-support our claims._

"Sakura!" Ms. Taru snatched it out of my hands before I could read anymore. But already questions were starting to buzz around my head. "It's not right to read other peoples things, you know!"

Sighing I shook my head. "I know. Sorry, I was just really curious!"

She scooped up the rest of her papers and continued to the office. "I'll let it slide, just don't do it again. And hurry up, I need to give you something to give to Kakashi." I nodded and hurried after her. She walked into the office and dumped the papers on the unexpecting Tsunade who was passed out with her head down on her desk. Tsunade stirred slightly, but didn't really do anything. I simply shrugged and followed after her example by dumping the papers I had on Tsunade too.

"So what do you need me to give him?" I asked, nonchalantly playing with a small dolphin paperweight Ms. Taru had on her desk.

She pulled out a small sticky pad and scribbled something down on it before handing it to me. "Now I want you to give this to Kakashi. Remember, I'm trusting you to give this to him without looking at it! Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-huh." I said, taking the paper and stuffing it in the pocket of my jeans.

"Ok then, you're dis-"

She was cut off when that guy from her apartment, Jiraiya burst into the room. "Ms. Taru, there you are! Won't you please switch into one of your many costumes for me please!?!"

Her eye twitched slightly before she grinned. "You want a costume? How's this?" She pulled off her first set of clothes to reveal...

"A turtle suit?!" Jiraiya shouted, anime falling.

"You wanted an outfit!" Ms. Taru said, curling up in her shell.

"Can I go now?" I asked, shaking my head at Ms. Taru's antics.

"Sure, go ahead, Sakura!" She said, spinning the shell around so she could move quickly around the room. She spun her way out of the room only to be followed buy Jiraiya, who was still going on about her modeling for him. I shook my head and quickly made my way back to class.

I handed the paper to Mr. Hatake. He glanced it over before dropping it into the trash next to his desk. "Thank you, Ms. Haruno, you may now take a seat."

I nodded and sat down next to Sasuke. Well, whatever was on that paper must not have been that important. But...I still couldn't help but be curious about what that paper said. Oh well. I just shrugged and continued reading the chapter we were supposed to read and summarize.

---

"So what took you so long during Literature today?" Ten ten asked. As we all made out way toward the lunch room.

"Heh, you know how Ms. Taru-" As if on cue, Ms. Taru spun past us and down the hall and was still quickly followed by Jiraiya.

Everyone looked a bit freaked out by what had just happened. "What the fuck was that?!" Naruto shouted.

"Ms. Taru in a turtle shell." I simply said. Everyone shook their heads and walked into the actual lunch room. I reached for my pocket to pull out my wallet, but it wasn't there. "Oh, I left my wallet in my locker!"

"You want one of us to go with you?" Lee asked.

"Nah, it's just a couple halls away. Just get a good table!" I smiled, making my way down the hall and towards my locker. I got to my locker and put in my numbers, but before I could open it I heard some voices in the room next to me. I moved a little closer so I could make out what they were saying.

Ms. Taru was talking. "...I went back to find out about security, but it seems the security camera's had been down that night. And nobody has any proof of her ever being there.

"Yeah," Ms. Toyowa put in, "and there was no penetration so we can't use that."

"This has to be the Leader's fault!" Mr. Umino said.

"Speaking of the Leader, I ran into him the other day." Ms. Taru said.

"You did?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to warn me about the power he has over some rather important people in this town. This is getting quite complicated now. And though he didn't really resort to violence in our last encounter, he did mention that he would have no problem doing so in the future."

"'Didn't really?'" Kakashi asked.

I heard Ms. Taru sigh. "It's just some minor bruising on my wrist, he has a rather harsh grip." Although I couldn't see, I had a feeling she was rubbing her wrist.

"'Minor bruising?!' You're wrist is as frickin' purple as your hair!" Ms. Takahashi shouted.

"We're not getting on their good side..." Asuma mentioned. "I don't think it'll be safe for most of us to be alone right now. And that also goes for the kids."

"Speaking of the kids he also mentioned that if we repeat anything that happened before with Itachi, he will do much worse to all of them than what almost happened to _her_." Ms. Taru sighed.

"So basically we can't tell anyone what happened?" Ms. Yuuhi asked.

"Yes, this is to stay with all of us and that's it. Now we also have to keep an eye on the kids, they're also part of this. The only thing is they can't know about it."

"Alright, now, let's go get some ice on your wrist." Mr. Hatake said, apparently leading Ms.Taru toward the door. I completely forgot about what I had come to get in the first place as I ran back to the lunch room.

All the guys were sitting at one table already digging into their lunches. I sat down between Sasuke and Naruto to catch my breath. "Hey, Sakura, why are you so out of breath?" Naruto asked.

"I...I..." I tried to catch my breath while I thought about telling them. "It's nothing...I was just trying to stay out of the way so Ms. Taru wouldn't run me over!" I laughed lightly and everyone else nodded.

"As long as you're ok!" Lee smiled.

* * *

Taru: And there it is!

Aki: Took you long enough!!

Taru: -Grins- I know but I did get it out!

Miyuki: True...

Taru: Ya gotta give me some credit there!

Aki: Yeah, I guess...

Taru: Heh heh...ANYWHY!! Serenity K.Mehikio, FEAR TEH BUBBLES!!! -Blows cotton candy scented bubbles- Teehee, I actually have a bottle of that in my room! XD Jaded Delirium pointed this out to me, and I wasn't planning on putting them together, but if you want me to, just let me know. And, itachixsakura3, just don't ask about the underwear thing...just don't. But I'm loved!! -Tackle glomps itachixsakura3- I love you too! XD I love all my fabulous readers!! -Tackle glomps all readers-

Aki: Moron...

Taru: Well anyway, NarutoXHinataPie, I like hippies! They funny! So, Nana-chan, you're welcome on the advice, and thank you! And, XoXdAnNYXOX, a little crazy?? He's frickin' insane! Thanks, though! And, PrincessArya, let me ask all of you a question, **WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH A GUY YOU'VE BEEN DATING FOR LESS THAN A WEEK?!** I'm sorry if that seemed kinda harsh, but people have been asking so much I kinda wanted to get the point across. And, ThePuppetMaster, thanks for your multiple reviews! But, no, I don't got to your school, I'm home schooled, plus I live in the midwest. So, BundyAngel, I LOVE HORSE SHOES!! I GO FIRST!! -Throws horse shoe-

Axel: -Get's hit with horse shoe- AH FUCK!!

Taru: Whoops! Heh, heh, I think I'm the one who broke your machine, sorry!! Don't hit me! -Hides behind Hidan- Anywhy, MARA A.K.A MRS. UCHIHA, YAY!! I'M A ROLE MODEL!!!

Miyuki: That sounds like a death wish waiting to happen...

Taru: Nyah! -Sticks out tongue- Well anyway, Mara, thankies! So...yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are simply amazing!! Even those of you who only read the story! It's all cool with me! So, just review and come back soon for the next part!!


	17. Creeps 'n' jeeps!

Taru: Taru is back! And feels like speaking in third person for some reason!

Aki: There is no reason with you, Taru.

Taru: Is true. Anywhat's it! Taru thinks she did well as far as getting this chapter out! But Taru knows she should also update her other story...-sweat drop-

Axel: It's not like people care...

Taru: -Throws Game Boy Advanced SP at Axel- Stupid Axel...

Demyx: You can't get through an authors note without throwing something at Axel, huh?

Taru: Yes. Taru likes causing Axel pain for opening is big fat mouth!

Miyuki: You have a big mouth too!

Taru: True, but Taru is the author, so TARU WINS!!!

Inner Taru: U-um...I d-don't think outer T-Taru's mouth is-is that big.

Taru: HOLY SHIT!! TARU'S INNER IS SHY!!

Aki: What did you expect? You're loud and chaotic enough for the two of you!

Taru: This is strange...So, while Taru ponders the meaning of life, you go ahead and read the chappy!!

* * *

Recap:

"I...I..." I tried to catch my breath while I thought about telling them. "It's nothing...I was just trying to stay out of the way so Ms. Taru wouldn't run me over!" I laughed lightly and everyone else nodded.

"As long as you're ok!" Lee smiled.

Chapter seventeen: Creeps 'n' jeeps!

The weeks have started passing quicker. It's like the fall came overnight! And now all those beautiful, colorful leaves are littering the ground. I love it! This is definitely my favorite time of the year.

I adjusted the scarf around my neck and glance both directions before crossing the street. Itachi hadn't been in school since that one concert, not that I'm complaining! It really is relaxing knowing that I'm safe from that psycho while I'm in school. But I've seen him and his buddy, Kisame, around town. He always gives me a strange look...It really freaks me out! But with Sasuke by my side I always feel safe!

"Morning, Sakura." Speak of the devil! I turned around and embraced Sasuke while giving him a light peck on the lips.

"G'morning, Sasuke!" I said cheerily.

"Someone's chipper this morning." He commented.

I smiled broadly at him and released him from my hug. "Well, of course I'm happy! It's the best time of the year! And Halloween is less than a month away!"

He quirked his brow. "Is that all?"

"Well," I grinned mischievously at him, "I do get to spend this time with you..." He smirked down at me and gave me a "damn strait" look, before pushing me back against the wall and bringing his lips down onto mine. I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth to welcome his tongue, which gladly entered. Sasuke's tongue rubbed against mine in a way that he had found to surely make my knees melt and the butterflies in my stomach flutter. My hands moved from his shoulders to his hair and ran my fingers through it. He ran his hands down my sides and slightly up my sweater.

"Ahem!" We broke apart to see who had interrupted us and Ten ten stood there, fingers entwined with Neji's.

Right when I was enjoying myself! I smiled nonetheless. "Hey, Ten ten, Neji."

"Hey!" Ten ten smiled. "We were just coming by to let you guys know the bell just rang, and, unless you want to be late for class, you better get moving."

"We'll finish this later..." Sasuke whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered slightly, feeling his warm breath against my ear, and smiled at him as he walked by.

---

"Why does school have too be so boring?!" Naruto whined. Lunch is normally one of the best times of the day, but today Naruto had been going on and on about how school sucked.

"Nobody cares, moron." Sasuke said. He seems to be loosing his patience too.

"It doesn't even matter that much! I mean, we've been going over the same stuff as last year!!"

"Naruto, we must remember what we know if we are to learn something new." Lee mentioned.

Naruto frowned. "Bu-"

There was a loud crash sound and when I looked up Naruto was gone from his spot at the table. "Huh? Where did Naru-"

I was cut off when a large bush landed in the middle of our table. We all looked at each other for a moment before I poked the bush. It giggled and started shuffling away. When it stopped at another part of the table I poked it again. It giggled and shuffled away again. This continued for a couple minutes before Ms. Taru poked her head out of the bush. She had a dark green helmet with leaves glued on in random places and her face was painted to blend in with her surroundings. "Stop poking me! That tickles!"

"What are you doing?" Ten ten asked.

"Shh! I'm skulking through enemy territory!" She pulled out a brightly colored toy water gun and aimed it strait for Ms. Toyowa who was talking with a student. "Aki has met her maker..." She aimed the toy and placed her finger on the trigger. "Say hello to my little friend!!" But when she began firing Ino walked right in the way.

"AH!! MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED!!!" She screamed.

Ms. Taru looked around for a minute before throwing the gun on the large portion of the ceiling which was covering Naruto. "It was him!!" She shouted, picking up her bush and running out of the cafeteria. I laughed at Ino for a minute then went to help Naruto.

---

"You guys know my birthday's only three days away right?" Naruto grinned widely. "I'm gonna be fifteen!!"

It was basically routine now. Every day after school our group would go down to the ramen shop and hang out there. Well, except on some occasions..."Awesome! Are you gonna have a party?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Yeah! And you're all invited!! My dad said I could have a pool party at my house! Cuz I've got a huge pool in my backyard! And there'll be cake! And ramen! And music! And..."

I stopped listening to Naruto and let my thoughts run where they wanted. Naruto's birthday, huh...I wonder what I should get him...He's not a girl so I can't get him clothes. I could get him a cd or something, but I don't know what music he likes. I don't know if he likes video games either so that rules that out... Man, I really don't know alot about my friends... My thoughts were disrupted by the mario brothers song. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura! What happened to spending time with your parents?" My mom asked.

"I do spend time with you."

"Everyday you're with your friends. Why don't you come home and we can have a mother-daughter bonding day!"

"But, Mom, I'm busy."

"To busy for your dear Mama?"

"I...uh, fine, I'll be home in a little bit."

"Alright, bye, my dear!"

"Bye." I put away my cell and grabbed my backpack. "Sorry, guys, looks like I'll have to cut hang out time short."

"Y-you're going home?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." I smiled heading toward the exit.

Lee stood up. "Do you want someone to walk you home?"

"Nah, I'll be fine!" I grinned, waving at everyone as I left. As I walked past the shops in this city I pondered what to get Naruto. He wouldn't like that...or that...or that...damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought... Just as I was passing the last shop before the suburbs started a certain something caught my eye. I stopped walking and stared at it for a couple minutes. "That's it!" I said, walking into the store and grabbing it. This reminds me of him...and I'm sure if I add something more he'll love it!

As I was paying for it I heard more people enter the shop. "Why did we have to come here, yeah?" The blonde one asked.

"I need to get something, Deidara." The red head replied.

The blonde, Deidara, sighed and started playing with one of the knick-knacks on the shelf before he noticed me. I averted my eyes to make it seem like I was looking at something else, but I knew he noticed my staring. "Hey, Sasori, look. It's that girl Itachi couldn't get, yeah!"

Crap! They know Itachi?! This can't be good! "Would you like your receipt in the bag?"

"Yeah, whatever is fine." I said, trying to rush the cashier without being too rude.

"Didn't Leader say if we saw any-" Deidara was cut off by Sasori.

"Deidara."

The cashier handed me the bag. "Have a pleasant day." He smiled.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled before rushing out of the shop. I started walking home as quickly as I could, but the two from the shop were now following me. Damnit! I wanted to take the shorter way home, but that would mean I'd have to go past Sasuke and Itachi's house and I really didn't need to deal with that psycho AND these two! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the car that had pulled up right next to me.

"Sakura! Jump in!" Ms. Taru smiled.

Thank God! That woman and her perfect timing! I jumped in her jeep and she sped off down the street. "Thanks, Ms. Taru." I sighed, once we were a safe distance.

"It's no problem! I'm always there for my students!" She smiled. "But...you really shouldn't walk around alone. It's not safe."

"I think I figured that out." I mumbled.

Ms. Taru nodded. "Yeah, it's good to stay in groups, but if you're ever stuck alone and get into a bad situation I've got just the thing for you!" She let go of the wheel and started rummaging around the back of her car. I grabbed the wheel and tried my hardest to avoid oncoming cars.

"Ms. Taru!! Hurry up!!" I said, turning just in time to avoid a mailbox.

"Ha, found it!!" She said, tossing something on my lap and grabbing the wheel.

I picked up the can and stared at it. "What's this?"

"It's a two-in-one self defense can! The red top is mace while the blue top is an air horn! I made it!" She grinned proudly. "You carry it in your purse or backpack and use it on creeps that won't leave you alone."

"Oh, thanks." I said, stuffing the can into my backpack.

"You're welcome! Now if you'll kindly direct me to your house..."

"Oh yeah, it's this way..."

* * *

Aki: Taru's done pondering and now believes she's godzilla.

Taru: -Roars-

Miyuki: So what are going to do?

Axel: I know, we can hit her over the head really hard, maybe that will help!

Aki: How would that help?

Axel: Too late! -Hit's Taru with mallet-

Taru: ROAR!! -Bites Axel's arm-

Axel: AH!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!

Demyx: -Grabs Taru- I bet she just needs a hug! -Huggles Taru-

Taru: YAY DEMY!! -Huggles Demy- And now I can answer reviews! Well, Bundyangel, I know I replied in my last review, but why the hell not? -Smacks Deidara with camera- I feel better. And, NarutoXHinataPie, I'm friends with a hippie too. I used to have a crush on him but that was a while ago. But I hope your feeling better now, and yes, that is the same Sir Leader. And, Heartend Depression, thanks! And no reason to apologize for being random! I mean look at me!! -Shifty eyes- Er...yeah... So, 9nightdragon, I WANNA COOKIE TEDDY BEAR!! Yeah, a cookie bear would be awesome!! And, itachixsakura3, I was watching tv while I was typing out the last chappy and I saw a "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle" commercial, so then I was like, "Yeah! Teenage Turtle Ninja Taru!!" And that's where the turtle thing came from. Yeah, I'm an idiot...but me love you too!! And, pABLo of PabloandDuck, you'll just have to wait and see what happens to the uber sexy Kakashi Hatake!!...oh yeah, and the rest of them!

-Intermission-

Taru: And, Cherries and Cream, I'm glad you like it! I'll kick Mr. Pufflewufflegus for you! -Kicks Itachi- And I try to make them longer! But the flow won't let me!! So, Cherrilatina, I LOVE YOU TOO!! And I'm glad my story makes you happi!! And, mikannatsume, thankies!! I'm glad you like the perversion, Aki normally just wacks me over the head when I'm being a perv!

Aki: Which is often.

Taru: Anyway, yes I hate cliffhangers too! Which is why I try not to do too many! But occasionally one or two slip in! -Evil grin- And this story will go on for a while! I try to keep the secrets of what's gonna happen to myself, but I'll let you guys in on a little secret. This story is going to be temporarily paused for a mini series that will show up called "Christmas in Suna". Here's a little snippet.

* * *

"I'm sure you'll have loads of fun in Suna!" Mom said, putting more clothes in my suitcase. "Lot's of kids would love to be in warm, sandy Suna over Christmas break rather than be stuck at home in a snow covered Konoha."

I rolled my eyes and continued packing my travel bag. "Most kids would rather be with their friends..." Although, I'm sure this will be good for me though. It'll give me time to get my mind off of boy troubles.

She stopped packing and looked over at me. "You'll make friends there, I'm sure of it!" Plus you'll get to spend some time with your father, you should enjoy that!"

"I guess. I just wanted to be here to celebrate things with my friends. This is my first year here and already I'm going to miss Christmas and New Year!"

"You know, I heard that three of the kids that go to your school are actually from Suna..." Mom thoughtfully put her hand to her chin.

"Yeah, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. I don't really know them that well." I zipped up my travel bag and moved onto my suitcase. "I think they're going home to Suna for the break."

She smiled and continued packing again. "There you know them! Maybe you can get to know them better."

"Sure, Mom. Sure."

* * *

Taru: Well? Whatcha think?! This mini series might be a little delayed though. In like two weeks I'm going halfway across the country for three weeks, so I won't be able to write for then. But it'll get out eventually! Also, mikannatsume, no I'm not from Germany, I'm from the US. Axel is actually a character in Kingdom Hearts CoM and 2. As is Demyx and most of the random people who have made appearances! And, YAY COOKIE!!! -Happy teary eyes- No ones given me food lately! -Eats cookie- It tastes like success! And chocolate! So for those of you thinking of feeding the Taru, I like melon flavored candies and sweet rice dumplings a lot, and cookies and cake, and you can't forget pie! So please review! And come back soon for the next part! 


	18. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to!

Taru: X.x

Aki: What are you doing?

Demyx: She said that she was gonna play dead so her readers won't kill her for not updating for so long.

Axel: That's a stupid plan.

Miyuki: Well, Taru's just full of stupid plans!

Aki: True.

Taru: HEY!!! Okay, joking aside. I do apologize for not updating again, but things happened. I started working more often, school started again, I wanted to spend some time with some friends before they go off to collage, and not to mention I lost another friend to cancer. Second time this year, which made it kind of harder. No to mention for a little while I was having problems dealing with being called worthless by my dad. So...yeah, you've basically been caught up with everything that's happened to me since I last updated. Oh yeah, I also fell in love with Bleach.

Aki: The point is your writing again.

Taru: Yup, and I should be updating normally again for a while. I'll even update my other story! Though, not today, I'm being kicked off the computer soon.

Miyuki: We can wait.

Demyx: And I'm sure everyone else can too.

Axel: But who would?

Taru: -Stomps on Axel-

Hanatarou: I would!

Taru: SQUEE!!! HANA-CHAN!!!!!!! -Huggles Hana-chan-

Aki: Well, go on and read the next chapter!

* * *

Recap:

"Oh, thanks." I said, stuffing the can into my backpack.

"You're welcome! Now if you'll kindly direct me to your house..."

"Oh yeah, it's this way..."

Chapter eighteen: It's my party and I'll cry if I want to!

"I can't believe she sang me happy birthday over the intercom!" Naruto said, sinking down into his seat against the wall. It was his birthday today and Ms. Taru had decided to sing him a very loud and off key rendition of "happy birthday".

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Naruto!" I smiled, rubbing his head to mess up his hair. "She'll probably end up singing it to all of us on our own birthdays."

His face turned an even deeper shade of red. "Stop that!" He pushed my hand away and straitened his hair. Everybody laughed at him as we sat around outside out of school. "So all of you guys are coming to my party tonight, right?"

"Y-yes, Naruto." Hinata smiled, pushing her two fingers together in front of her face.

"Of course!" Lee smiled.

"Yeah, Naruto, we'll all be there!" I nearly fell off of the wall I had been sitting on when Ms. Taru popped up behind us. She waved innocently at us and grinned.

"You can come Ms. Taru?" Naruto asked.

She nodded. "I always make time for my students! Especially their birthdays!! I've even got your gift all picked out!"

"Well, the party starts at seven, and I've got to get home to get some things ready, so I'll see you all there!" Naruto said, waving to us as he started his way home.

"And speaking of being off..." With a loud crack Ms. Taru threw a smoke bomb on the floor and cackled maniacally for a minute, but when the smoke cleared she was still standing there. "Oh, right! I was supposed to run away..."

I felt a sweat drop rolling down the back of my head as I shook it. "We'll see you tonight, Ms. Taru."

She waved and ran off into the school. "Maybe we all should go off and do our own thing." Ten ten suggested.

"Yeah, we'll all see each other tonight." Lee said. Everyone stood up, but before I got anywhere I remembered that I had to go ask Ms. Taru about something.

"C'mon, Sakura." Sasuke said, offering his hand to help me up.

I took the hand and he pulled me up, swung my backpack over my shoulder and smiled sweetly at him. "I have to do something. You go home, I'll see you tonight."

Sasuke seemed to hesitate, but eventually gave in and left with everyone else. The halls were empty by now and only a few rooms were occupied by the teachers that were still doing some things. Without really giving it any thought I made my way to the office. Tsunade was supposed to be working on some papers, but instead was snoring and drooling off a hangover. So predictable... I was about to open the door Ms. Taru's office when I heard some strange noises from inside there.

"Ung...Say my name, bitch!!" That's Ms. Taru's voice...but, what is she doing?!

"Oh, ah...Ow!! H-Ho...taru!!!" Oh my god! That's Jiraiya!

"That's right! Now say it again! ...Or I'll make it even harder!!" Her voice was straining slightly.

Jiraiya yelled out in pain again. "Ahh!! Hotaru! Hotaru!!"

"Ms. Taru!!" I shouted, throwing the door open before I even thought about what I was doing. They're...they're...wrestling? Super Intendant Jiraiya was face down on Ms. Taru's desk, while she sat on his back and grabbed one of his legs, pulling it back as far as she could get it.

Ms. Taru looked up and pulled harder on his leg. "Oh, hi, Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Well..." I looked at Jiraiya as he squirmed in pain under her. "I wanted to ask you something. But could we do this without you trying to kill the Super Intendant?"

"I second that!" Jiraiya added.

With a sigh Ms. Taru pulled on Jiraiya's leg one last time and hopped off of him, making sure to step extra hard on his back. "What can I do for you?" She grinned.

"I was just wondering if you could give me a ride to and from Naruto's tonight." I asked, taking a seat in the chair by the door.

She clasped her hands together in front of her as her eyes got big and teary. "You're finally coming to me for help! I'm so happy!!" She jumped on me and enveloped me in a hug knocking me out of the chair I was in.

"Ack! Ms. Taru!!" I yelled, trying to pry myself from her iron grip.

"Now that's the kind of modeling I've been waiting for!" Jiraiya grinned, blood dripping from his nose as he watched Ms. Taru hug me, her skirt falling up so you could see her panties.

Just at that moment Kakashi and Aki walked into her office. "Ready to go...Taru?" Aki rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just so happy that she finally came to me in her time of need!!" She smiled widely and hugged me tighter. "Oh I've been waiting for this for so long! It's like the turning point in our student/principal relationship!! It's such an honor to know that she really trusts that she can come to me and I can help her! I feel so special that she is finally coming to me! Oh!! It's so exciting--"

"Ok, now why don't you let Sakura go so she can breath again?"

"Whoops! Sorry!!" Ms. Taru let me go and got up, smoothing out her skirt and grinning again. "And to answer your question from earlier; of course I'll take you!! It will be like a principal/student bonding car ride thing!"

"Thanks..." I sighed, sitting up and brushing some hair out of my face.

Ms. Taru jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "In fact...I'll gladly drive you home right now too!!"

"Oh, that's alright, you don't need to--" My refusal went unheard as Ms. Taru grabbed my hand and dragged me strait out of the room and to her car.

While back in the room Aki sighed in frustration. "Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride home." He said, turning and making his way out of the room.

"Thanks..." Aki replied, following his lead and heading out of the room.

---

It was just before seven and I was sitting in the living room, a towel and fresh clothes and Naruto's gift in a bag neatly set on the floor next to my feet. "You'd think that with how much enthusiasm she was showing earlier Ms. Taru'd be here already..." I thought to myself.

"Sakura? Don't you have a party to go to?" Mom asked, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of peach tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"Yeah, but my ride isn't here yet." I sighed, continuing to flip through the channels on the tv.

She set down the tea and her book and sat down next to me. "Well, if you need me to, I could always drop you off and pick you up."

I smiled and shook my head. "Thanks, Mom, but I'm sure that my ride'll be here any sec--" Ding dong! And there's Ms. Taru and her perfect timing again.

"That must be your ride!" My mom stood and mad her way to the door. "Hello!" She smiled brightly, opening the door.

"Heyo!" My favorite purple haired, psychotic principal grinned, waving sweetly to my mother. "You've gotta be Sakura's mum!"

"Yes, I am." Mom put out her hand for Ms. Taru to shake. "And you are?"

She took Mom's hand and shook it excitedly. "I'm the one who puts the "pal" in "principal" for Konoha Highschool! My name's Hotaru Akimori! But I also go by Hotaru, Taru, or even Pookey sometimes! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Haruno!"

"Well, I do hope you take care of my baby girl, Ms. Hotaru."

"Of course!" She grinned at waved at me. "You ready to go, Sakura?"

"Yes, let's go before we're late. I'll see you later, Mom!" I smiled, rushing out of the door.

"Have fun, hun!" My mom called, closing the front door once we were in the jeep.

I set my stuff in the back and got into the passengers seat. "Ms. Taru, I've basically given up on trying to figure you out, but why do you have a wagon tied to the back of you jeep? And better yet, why is the a giant gift bag on that wagon?"

She turned on the car and from what sounded like a play people singing about "everyone being a little bit racist" started to play. "Well, that's what took me so long! I was trying to find some way to get Naruto's gift in the car, but it wouldn't fit! So I tried tying it to the top of the car, but that doesn't really work that well with a jeep. So after a long time of searching for some way to get it to the party, one of my neighbors offered to lend me thing wagony...thing...And then I had to get that bight thing into the wagon and get it to to the party! And speaking of which, we're here!"

The music could be heard even out here in the front yard. "Damn, that was fast."

"Yup! I'm just good like that!" Ms. Taru grinned, getting out of the car. "Alright, now could you help me with the gift?"

"Oh, right!" I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bag before helping Ms. Taru get the gift, (which happened to be bigger than me by the way), off of the big wagon on the back of her car, and into the little wagon she was going to use to drag it to into the back yard. We followed the "P" sign, the "A" sign, the "R" sign, the "T" sign and the "Y" all the way into the back yard.

"Hey, Sakura! Hey, Ms. Taru!" Naruto called, waving from his spot inside of the pool.

"POOL!!!" Ms. Taru shouted, dropping the wagon handle and pulling off her skirt and shirt before jumping into the pool. "Happy birthday, Naruto!!" She smiled, pulling the blond into a head-lock and giving him nuggies like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Naruto!" I called, smiling as I watched him struggle with Ms. Taru's nuggies. I laughed to myself as I pulled out his present and set it on the table filled with presents. My bathing suit was under my clothes as I dropped my pants and shirt I felt the cold air and my skin and shivered slightly.

"Someone's looking good tonight." A familiar voice whispered in my ear and two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled to myself and turned around to give Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're not so bad yourself." I grinned. "Now c'mon, let's get in the pool." We walked to the side of the pool and smirked to myself. "One." I looked at Sasuke who smirked back at me. "Two." I prepared to jump in. "Thre--" I was cut off when somebody's hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me in.

When I got to the surface, Ms. Taru and Ms. Miyuki were laughing at me. "That's more like it, Sakura!" Ms. Taru grinned.

I glared and stuck my tongue out at her, but then smiled as Sasuke jumped in himself. It was actually really nice in the pool. Obviously it was a heated pool since it felt a lot warmer in here than the cool fall temperature it was outside of it. So the majority of the party was spent merely talking in the pool with Naruto, Hinata, Ten ten, Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Ms. Taru and some of the other teachers that had come. Although there were the occasional games like Marco Polo, sharks and minnows and even a chicken contest, (which was won by Ms. Taru and Kakashi, and Ms. Miyuki and Iruka , who had all teamed up against everyone else).

"Gift time!" Naruto called, getting everyone out of the pool.

"Oh! Oh! Open mine first!!" Ms. Taru called waving her hands to get his attention. "Mine's the really, really big one!"

"Alright." Naruto smiled, reading the card quickly before pulling the bag over the top of the present to reveal... "Oh..."

Everyone's eyes widened. "My..." Lee said.

"God..." I finished, looking at the massive present that stood before all of us.

"GIANT RAMEN!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted, clinging to his gift. And that's exactly what it was. Ms. Taru had bought Naruto a giant sized cup of instant ramen.

"YAY! I thought you'd like it!" Ms. Taru smiled widely. "That's from me and the teachers! I had to special order it from Alaska! It's supposed to be big enough to feel several third world countries!"

As everyone else was distracted by the extravagant gift, I was watching the giant gift bag she had covered it with as it began to crawl away. I moved away from everyone else and grabbed the bag to stop it from getting away. I lifted up the bag and shook it a little bit. That was when something small fell out and ran over to Ms. Taru and jumped onto her foot. She looked down and squealed. "OH MY GOD!! LOOK AT THE LITTLE DARLING!!!" Everyone looked over to see what Ms. Taru was screaming about now.

"What is it?" Ten ten asked.

I took whatever it was from Ms. Taru and looked closely at it. "It's a penguin." I stated.

"But, penguins don't even live in Ala...oh, you know what? Never mind..." Aki sighed and shook her head, giving up trying to make anything logical.

"I'll name you Greg!" Ms. Taru said, taking back the penguin and cuddling it lovingly.

"Back to my gifts!" Naruto grinned.

Naruto had gotten a lot of things. A Nintendo DS Lite from his dad, Leg weights from Lee, a pair of chopsticks that also doubled as a pin missle launcher from Ten ten, a movie from Neji, Hinata had gotten him a years worth of ramen (which he had practically glomped her for), and Sasuke had gotten him a box of different flavored ramen. Next he was going to open my gift. "It's not to special, it just made me think of you and I thought you might like it." I smiled.

He opened the box I had wrapped it in and pulled out a small fox plushie. A smile replaced his normal cheeky grin. "Thanks, Sakura. I really like it."

I smiled back and gave him a friendly hug. "You're welcome."

"Alright, cake time!" Naruto's dad smiled.

Our hug was cut short as I felt a hand pull me away. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Ok, that's enough."

Now, I may think it's cute when he get's jealous, but this was too much. Yanking my shoulder from his grasp I glared at him. "Who are you to tell me when it's enough? I can hug my friends if I want to! You don't need to get jealous every time I get close to a guy!" Sasuke was about to reply back but he stopped when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Sakura and I to go." Ms. Taru smiled gently. "C'mon, Sakura let's go."

The small penguin waddled behind Ms. Taru as she and I made our way out. "Happy birthday, Naruto." I waved to everyone as I left. "I'll see you all later." The car ride home was extremely silent.

"We're here." Ms. Taru said, parking in front of my home. I nodded silently and opened the door to leave. "You know...sometimes guys do things they don't exactly think would be bad or selfish, but it sorta comes out like that anyway."

"And? What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at her curiously.

"If they do things like that, you should be patient with them. Guys don't always get it right away, so you'll have to just sit down and talk to them about it. And if they're really right for you, they'll get what you mean."

I nodded and got out of the car, dragging my bag with me. "I think I get what you mean. Thanks Ms. Taru, I'll see you at school."

"Bai bai!" She grinned waving to me as she and Greg sped off down the road.

She's right. I should be a bit more patient with him. Damn hormones...I'll definitely call Sasuke later.

* * *

Taru: Well there you go! Nice and long chapter.

Hana-chan: That was good.

Taru: Thankies! SweetKisses9, sorry if I didn't say it clearly, but the little mini series is going to show up after one or two more chapters of this. And Jaded Delirium, Taru's willing to give you one of those cans! In fact, free self defense cans for everyone!! -Throws to all readers- And, NarutoXHinataPie (aka Kelly-chan), thanks! Taru was in the bush because she could be! And when she got her license, the teacher driver actually wore a crash suit to make sure he was safe. And, savvy, of course Taru will! -throws jar of sprinkles and a cell phone at Axel-

Axel: HEY!!

Taru: Onto the next one! Bundyngel, CHEETOS!!! -Glomps teh Bundyangle- Thankies! So, Uchida Risa, thanks! Taru's glad you like her! Sorry again for not updating regularly, but Taru will now! And no, Taru won't be in Suna, but she will be randomly calling Sakura's cell, and torturing the others while she's gone! And, mikannatsume, NO!!! Taru will hug you!! -Hugs mikannatsume tightly- Well, before Taru gets kicked off the computer she better load this chapter!

Aki: But don't worry, she should be back soon this time!

Taru: I will!! So review? Pweash? Tell Taru you're not that mad at her, or Taru will cry! And come back soon for the next part!


End file.
